The Newman-Project
by 101tangerines
Summary: It seemed to be just another ordinary Monday at work for Bella Swan, but enter Edward Cullen: the latest addition to Stanley Projects, devastatingly handsome and a true womanizer managing to charm pretty much everyone, Bella's determined not to fall as the rest. But when they're forced to work together on the Newman-project ... Will she be able to resist?
1. Something out of the ordinary

**Hi :) **

I wanted to make a small introduction to this story before we start off. To do an "all human" version of Twilight has of course been done a MILLION times before and it's a bit of a weird thing I think since we strip away something essential, that of the Cullens being vampires, but then again I guess it's so easy (and entertaining) to interpret and/or make your own version of Bella and Edward. Needless to say I love all human Twilight otherwise I wouldn't write this story.

Obviously womanizer/douchebag Edward has been done before and we've met Bella as the hopeless romantic wanting to tame the rough around the edges bachelor... Yeah this is another one of those stories, but I love those! Hopefully I can add a bit of my own flavour and style to it so I'm hoping you'll want to read it anyways. Alright I'm done, enjoy :)

* * *

When I decided I wanted to be an architect I had this vision that I was going to be my own boss and decide my own hours.

Yeah... Not so much.

The Newman-project. I have a feeling it's going to be _The never ending-_project.

We have barely begun and already it feels like it's going to be a long ride. I've been brainstorming this entire weekend (my weekend off, mind you) for ideas and the sketches are strewn across both my livingroom table and the kitchen benches. In fact on every possible surface. It has never been this apparent that my love life is lacking. To think back to the time when there instead used to be old take-out boxes for two left on the table... It feels unreal and just a bit depressing.

If Jessica Stanley, who is my boss, is going to give me crap for being late to the big Monday meeting, I'm going to lose it, for real! Bella Swan, the crazy lady over at Stanley Projects- yep, that would be me. Not only did I manage to get some work done (_without actually getting anywhere_), I managed to squeeze in a last minute date Sunday (!) night which turned out to be pretty horrible. I should have known something was wrong when the guy insisted we'd go out on a Sunday. I mean, _really_? A Sunday? Rose had to save me from that one showing up at the restaurant pretending to be in some serious pain. My excuse? I had to drive her to the hospital.

The guy who shall remained unnaimed was understanding, but didn't quite get it.

"_So your friend ran all the way here to demand you take her to the hospital? She knows there's ambulances for that right?_"

I'd panicked, but thrown out some excuse that went something like "_she's got other issues too. Thanks for dinner, bye_!" and then I was out the door. Then Rose and I had gone to a local bar near my place for some drinks. I have vague memories of crying publically over my ex James that I'm trying real hard to not remember at all as I'm getting off the subway on my way to work.

My Sunday had been slow and had way too many hours. Why on earth some of those hours didn't simply move to my Monday where I could better use them, I don't know, but here I am running to Stanley Projects from the subway. It doesn't matter how I plan my morning or if I skip breakfast or not, I must be cursed or something to always run five minutes behind everyone else. With my hair all over the place (not _literally,_ obviously) I have a seat next to Rose my breath caught in my throat.

"What's the reason for this assemble?" I pant.

Rose turns her flawless face towards me. Her eye color is some kind of mixture between blue and violet ala Elizabeth Taylor and her blonde long wavy hair is in no need of styling since it's naturally just perfect. Rosalie is the most beautiful woman I know, but she's got an awesome personality which means I can't hate her.

She quirks one eyebrow and looks mildly put bored to death.

"Have you noticed there's an "_ass_" in the word _ass_emble?" she asks me.

"I haven't thought about it. Thank you" I answer in a hushed voice.

Rose is also one of the brightest, if not the brighest person I know but when she says things like this it makes me seriously reconsider if she's putting her brain power to good use or not.

"You should be glad you're late. To miss five minutes of this thing... Oh what I would give!" she whispers dramatically. "But I can't sneak off again. I've already done that." She sighs deeply and I get where she's coming from.

"Why can't exciting things ever happen on Mondays? Something out of the ordinary?" I question.

"To keep our expectations down for all the other days?" Rose guesses.

"Depressing" I mutter under my breath.

We both turn our eyes to the person standing by the podium in the big meeting room. Jessica Stanley, of course the owner of Stanley Projecjts: the most successful architecture company in New York. I sigh while watching her speak animately flapping her arms around. The words "_me_" "_myself_" and "_I_" are repeated constantly.

"Have _you _noticed there's a "_me_" in the word _me_eting?" I mutter tiredly.

Rose laughs under her breath and knows exactly what I'm talking about. It's a reoccuring subject in the coffee room. I let my eyes sweep across the room in search of something remotedly more exciting than Jessica's constant blabbering about our on-going projects I already know more about than her. My eyes suddenly come to a halt when I notice the man sitting in between Ben and Mike. Without thinking about it I immediately straighten up and squint my eyes to get a better look of what could possibly be just the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on. He looks pretty content smiling a bit while listening to Jessica and I'm completely transfixed with his appearance.

"What?" Rose whispers noticing my focus has shifted.

I'm about to say "nothing" when she sees what I see.

"_Holy fuck_! He's a god. Look at that jawline.. That smile..."

"That hair" I fill in taking in his messy coppery colored hair. "Sex hair!" Yeah I said it. _Sex hair_. His skin is pale and smooth from where I'm sitting and... _Sigh_. I and Rose ogle him indiscreetly all the while blocking out Jessica's annoying voice. She doesn't manage to get our attention until she mentions a new colleague.

"His name is Edward Cullen. Edward, let's get you up here so everyone can get a good look at you" she says excitedly.

Suddenly the room is applauding and when I notice that my perfect man is the one rising from his seat all I can do is to clap my hands excitedly as well. I mean we're about to get a good look of this Edward Cullen, _thank you Jessica_! I and Rose try not to to drool as he walks up to the podium. I've never noted a man's walk before, but this is like watching a runway model in real life. It's almost ridiculous and I find myself blushing as I watch Edward Cullen take his place next to Jessica.

"Edward's new to _all of us. No one _has ever met him before" she introduces him stressing the words.

"A weird introduction, don't you think? I mean, isn't that what introductions are for? Because he's new?" I whisper to Rose who snorts loudly earning a few looks from people around us.

"They've slept together" she answers without any doubt to her voice.

"How do you know?" I ask her feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought.

Rose nods at Jessica.

"I heard some gossip about it the other week. Never got his name though, but they did say she'd slept with someone who was coming to work here... Besides it's quite obvious I think" she says nodding towards the stage. "Look at how uncomfortable Jessica looks. I bet he never called her back."

I look at Jessica and notice that she indeed looks uncomfortable as she can't seem to decide what do with her hands and her mouth is doing a weird thing like she can't decide whether to laugh or cry. Her eyes are nervously fixed on this Edward Cullen. She looks kind of pleading and desperate. If Jessica was a comic there'd probably be a speech bubble at her head saying "_call me!_".

I decide Rose is right.

"How did you think they met?" I whisper back.

"Coffee room said bar" Rose whispers back.

I inaudibly scold myself. Damn that Newman-project taking up so much time. Apparently I've been missing out on some juicy gossip lately. Somehow I find this fascinating. What am I saying? _Somehow? _I know _exactly_ why I find this fascinating. _How do you get with a guy like him_? I mean, the way he looks... It simpy doesn't happen in real life that someone hooks up with someone who looks like that. Only in the movies and we're not in Hollywood. We're in New York. The men here are fairly good-looking in general I guess, but Edward Cullen? He's a head-turner! I've never encountered one. _Jesus Swan, you're drooling_! Stop it. I look at Jessica instead, but I can't look at her without picturing the two of them together. I mean, Jessica is pretty I guess. She's blonde, big boobs. Tall. Man, I wish I had bigger boobs. I wish I was taller. I sigh. I need to focus on this. _What the hell are they even talking about_? I knew they were going to talk about the Newman-project which logically should interest me since I'm head architect on it. _Focus damn it!_ Come on now,_ focus_. Your team will probably ask questions about this.

"I'm looking forward to working with all of you and to share ideas and..."

While I'm transfixed of the sound of Edward Cullen's voice, which is smooth and sexy, I can't pay attention to what he's actually talking about. Swiftly I look at Rose. I notice she's ogling Jessica and Edward too and it doesn't seem like she's listening very intently either.

"Good for her" she whispers to me sounding quite impressed.

I roll my eyes at her comment and right when I do this I somehow manage to make eye-contact with none other than Edward Cullen who's not talking anymore but standing more in the background while Jessica has taken over again. But I figure I must be imagining things. He really can't be able to see me all that well from where he's standing. Afterall there's light by the podium. Where I'm sitting it's quite dark so he must be looking straight into the audience. Not at _me._

Just in case I smile swiftly at him hoping he'll just move along with his eyes and focus on some other spot in the room, but he still focuses on me and while I know he's really looking right into my eyes, I still hope that my eyes are the only part of me he sees. That way he won't recognize me later on as the person who rolled her eyes at him (though not on purpose). I focus on Jessica for a few seconds. When I look back at Edward Cullen he's still looking at me. _What the hell?_ Soon he looks away and I feel my heart pounding so hard out of nervousness it's about to explode.

He really thinks I rolled my eyes at _him_!

I want to hide. No _die_. _Die_ is better.

"Jesus Bella you look like a tomato who's seen a ghost" Rose notes.

"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better. You couldn't have gone with just tomato or ghost, you had to combine them?" I whisper back annoyed.

She smiles.

"I think someone has the hots for the new guy" she notes.

I snort but blush against my will. Damn that blush.

"It's not like I know the guy. Right now all we know is that he's a..." I trail off.

"Hot piece of ass?" Rose fills in.

I sigh. No words have ever been truer. Edward Cullen really is a hot piece of ass. In the same moment I decide I don't like him very much. I mean he is provocatively attractive plus he has already slept with one woman at Stanley Projects who happens to be the c.e.o. Obviously he's a manipulative womanizer and probably a smug one I note judging by the way he smiles suddenly when Jessica mentions his name. _He just loves the sound of his own name! Jesus. _I scoff irritatedly under my breath. When the meeting is over and I make sure that Edward Cullen has left the room, I run upstage to the podium and gaze out in the audience. To my fear I notice that the rest of the room doesn't look quite so dimly lit from up stage. That means he saw me pretty clearly and will probably recognize me as the woman who rolled her eyes at him. _Damn it_! But I ask myself, what does it matter? He'll probably be right in assuming I don't like him very much so what does it matter if I rolled my eyes at him or not? Right?_ Right_? I find myself doubting. Crap!

"Bella what are you doing at the podium? You look like you're looking for someone."

I look in the direction of the voice. Angela is standing right below the stage peering up at me from behind her glasses. Bless Angela. She's one of my favorite co-workers because she puts up with my quirkiness.

"_You,_ I was looking for you!" I lie and sound real excited about finding her.

Angela looks slightly confused but shrugs her shoulders.

"Well here I am. Should we go?" she asks.

Okay, so now _I'm _confused. I see Rose waiting in the doorway looking at me expectantly.

"Are you done with the podium Bella?" she questions.

"We were supposed to meet in the Newman-project room?" Angela reminds me.

Problem is I don't remember it at all. I knew all that ogling had to come with some consequences. I had no idea what Angela was talking about but apparently Rose had heard about it too because she didn't look at all confused. I leave the podium and together we go to the fifth floor where we have our project room. That's when I discover I've left my notepad in the assembly room.

Damn it.

So I take the elevator down again and get my freakin' notepad and then go up again. Finally I reach our office space. I'm the last one one and when I try to close the door behind me I forget I can't multitask so I drop my notepad and out flies all the loose papers I've stuffed in between the papers.

"Just like Mondays should be like right?" I joke.

Angela laughs and Rosalie rolls her eyes at me but smiling at the same time. They're so used to my clumsy ways by now that that's all they can do. On my team we are a total of three people. A bit strange considering the Newman-project is the biggest project we've had in a long time, but I guess it makes sense too. Angela, Rose and I are the best suited architectures for this particular project and to add some more people to this _just because _doesn't seem like a great idea.

But as I look across the room I notice that there's now a fourth person in our team.

It's none other than Edward Cullen.

He must notice my poorly hidden surprise. He's not smiling but there's a gleam in his eyes I can only interpret as he's finding something rather amusing. Probably me and the fact that I've forgotten to close my jaw. Great. He must think I have no control over my myself at all. First I roll my eyes at him and now I can't seem to close my jaw. _Get a grip_ I tell myself.

"Oh right, Edward Cullen is it?" I say casually. "Will you be joining us today?" I ask hoping his answer will be _no _because I can't handle having him in the room looking like _that,_ and then the fact that I out of accident rolled my eyes at him. Before Edward Cullen can answer for himself, Angela answers for him.

"Actually Bella, Edward is going to work with us on the Newman-project" she says smiling a little.

_What the hell_?! Instinctively I look at Rose and she's hiding her mouth with her hand. I just know that she's smiling widely behind it probably trying to keep from laughter. Damn her! Then I look at Edward Cullen who is smiling a bit.

"That means you'll be with us until..." I trail off.

His green eyes are boring into my very soul. There's some wicked kind of gleam in them and I feel completely lost.

"The project is finished, yes" he fills in looking at me searchingly as if he's awaiting my reaction.

That could be a _very _long time. My own words from earlier echoes in my mind "_Why can't exciting things ever happen on Mondays? Something out of the ordinary_?". This is most definitely out of the ordinary because suddenly I can't see how tomorrow is going down at all and it's freakin' terrifying! I manage to plaster a wide smile on my face hoping it looks natural enough. Just answer casually Swan, I tell myself.

"Great!" I answer but even to my own ears my voice is high pitched and nervous.

_Oh God. How do I survive this?!_


	2. Becoming a team

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the wait. I took some time to think about where this story's heading. I came up with some good stuff and got a whole lot of typing done. I'm going to post chapter 3 very soon because I really want to get this story started for real, so stay tuned! :)**

**Many thanks to my two reviewers, yaay! _Shinpi-no-Flame_ I really appreciated your constructive criticism and went through the chapter one more time and corrected it. It was very helpful so thanks :) And also thank you_ KIs Wonde_****_rful_ for reviewing!  
**

* * *

"Having _you know who _around will make our days far more exciting" Rose says.

I look around us to make sure that we're alone. We managed to make it to the coffee machine before everyone else which is a bit of a miracle considering it's quite early and there's usually a line. A few meters away I see Jessica talking to June, her secretary, but Jessica doesn't seem to even hear Rose. It seems I'm the only one feeling awkward talking about the shiny new toy.

"Just _looking _at him is exciting! A little eye-candy. Nothing wrong with that" Rose says happily and quite loudly I note, again nervously glancing over at Jessica but she still seems to be engulfed in their conversation. "Although I do wish he would bulk up just a bit more" Rose continues, sighing. "He's muscular, but you know I like my men big and bulky."

_Like Belgian blues_, I add inaudibly. _God that's disturbing, but it's true._ A good thing about that is Rose and I have never been after the same guy so there have never been any competition between us.

Rose refills her coffee cup. "See you later" she calls over her shoulder.

I take a sip of coffee and frown thinking of both the appealing and kind of disturbing fact that now that we have what we assume to be a casanova in the office, that maybe, just _maybe a_ few more women than Jessica is going to share his bed. Who would resist Edward if he made any advances on them?_ Would June_? I discreetly look over at her. Yeah June would probably turn him down. She lets everything provoke her, especially men. She would probably _beat _him down just to prove a point; that she's an independent woman who makes sure that she's getting exactly what she wants when she wants it, _all by herself_. But then again I wonder, does Edward even make advances? Has _he_ ever needed to hit on _anyone _looking like that? I take my coffee cup and decide to start working.

"Bella, can I see you in my office? It will take just a minute" Jessica says to me the very second I pass her by.

"Sure" I answer and change my direction walking after Jessica.

She asks me to take a seat and I do, pondering what she might say. She's acting a bit nervous. She feels twitchy and she's moving around papers on her desk as if she's stalling something. Naturally I wonder if she's about to fire me. Despite not doing anything wrong I guess it's the natural response to getting called into your boss's office.

"Right" Jessica says her voice a bit shaky. She smiles at me. "The Newman-project. There seems to be some kind of issue with us..." she stops suddenly midsentence and moves her hands around in thin air as if she's looking for the right words. Her eyes are everywhere but me and she's frowning. _"Uhm_... With us actually getting the project" she finishes finally looking at me.

Now it's my turn to frown.

"But the contract is ours...So there should be no problem" I say hesitantly and Jessica's smiling _very _sympathetically at me.

"See, _that's_ the problem" Jessica says putting one finger up and looking down on her papers. "It's not ours per say..."

I groan out loud.

"..._Yet_" Jessica finishes.

"What do you mean? Stop beating around the bush, get to it!" I order impatiently not caring if I sound rude or not because honestly I can't handle whatever is going on right now.

Jessica sighs realizing she has no other choice than to tell me out straight.

"Fine. I might have said that we've gotten the contract, when in fact the owner of the Newman-building is considering another firm at the moment."

I bore my eyes into her very soul.

"_You might have said_?" I repeat seething. "Jessica, you threw a party the day we got the contract. You showed us the contract. There was a cake, there was champagne, hell there were even ballons and a speech and..." I list, but Jessica interrupts me waving her hands around to emphasize her "_stop!_"

"Yes alright. I threw a party" she confesses. "But honestly..."

I hate when people use the word "honestly" right before they're about to lie to your face. If there's anything my ex James has taught me, it is how to spot a liar, and to dislike them. A lot.

"Did you know then that we didn't really have the contract?" I ask calmly though I feel anything but.

Jessica looks a bit terrified as she nods curtly making her blonde hair bob along with her head movements. _Oh God_, I think to myself. _Where do we go from here? Is there even a Newman-project to begin with or is it completely screwed?_

"There's another contract" she blurts out. "One where... he, _the owner_, is permitted to change his mind if he finds a more suitable firm for him."

I feel my jaw drop.

"Why? Isn't that the point of a contract? That there's some security in it for us?" I ask exasperated.

Jessica looks like a little child getting scolded by a parent, shrinking before my very eyes.

"I was so confident that he wouldn't find another firm" she answers in a small voice.

"So what's the other firm? The one the owner's considering?" I ask sternly wanting to face this problem head-on.

Jessica's not looking at me anymore when she answers.

"I don't know."

I exhale loudly, frustrated at the lack of information. I don't know if it would've helped knowing, but somehow it would've felt better to know what we're up against.

"Okay" I say trying to sound calm, but really freaking out.

This Newman-project, not only is it important as a creative challenge (as I've said on all our meetings) but really that's just code for something Angela and Rose have been saying all along, a bit more clearly than I have: there's a shitload of money involved. Other projects also bring in money but the Newman-project? It's a dream. Especially if you're planning to get married and going all out for your dream wedding. I sigh thinking about Angela's plans to marry her high school sweetheart Ben. She's really counting on this project and there was no reason for her not to. Until now.

Jessica's smiling broadly at me all of a sudden and for a moment I imagine she's going to tell me it was all a stupid joke.

"So I guess it's up to you girls..." she says, then pausing, smiling wider "and Edward" she adds quickly "to sell us good and make the owner of the Newman-building want us."

I close my eyes briefly taking a deep breath.

"Alright, thanks" I say getting up and walking back to my office. _How the hell am I going to explain this?_

* * *

The plan was to meet later in the afternoon considering we all have other daily assignments to tend to as well, but now I'm feeling stressed feeling like I have to share this with my team as soon as possible. They all walk in taking their seats looking a bit annoyed because I disturbed them in their work, probably thinking I have something real trivial to say.

"Long story short; we don't have the contract" I say standing in front of them in the project room.

Angela's frowning. Edward's looking thoughtful (_and handsome_) and Rose... Well she's downright laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that's hilarious Bella" she exclaims.

I sigh.

"It's not a joke. I met with Jessica just now and it's very real. She was overconfident and as it turns out we're not the only firm the owner of the Newman-building is interested in. The plan is to woo him and make him choose us" I explain quickly.

"_Overconfident_?" Edward repeats looking quite disbelieving.

As much as I don't like Jessica, she is still my boss and I don't feel like encouraging others to trashtalk, but then again... I don't want people to think I had something to do with this, so I tell the truth and remind myself that I can't stand liars. I can't very well be one myself.

"She told us we had gotten the contract, when in fact we hadn't" I clarify.

"She lied?" Edward questions frowning as if he doesn't quite get it.

I don't quite get it either. I open my mouth about to answer when Rose does a weird sound I can't describe, but it's one of deep frustration. It's something between a growl and a groan.

"She _showed_ us the contract. We _got_ the contract. How can she say... I mean, is it not legally binding or what's going on?" she asks loudly.

I feel like hiding under a table knowing I have to tell them this too.

"There is a second contract, practically making our first contract useless" I answer in a small voice. "It says the owner can change his mind if he finds another firm he would rather work with. This is what could be happening now if we don't convince the owner to stay with us. I didn't know about this until today."

Angela's staring straight at the wall.

"I just booked... Oh my god. I have to unbook the reception... The catering... Oh..."

For a second I think she's going to throw up.

"No wait, wait Angela" I say my voice desperate even to my own ears. "We're going to get that contract" I say sounding as assured as I can. "The owner is looking at some other firm right now. I don't know which one, but it doesn't matter. On I think it is... Monday"

"Tuesday" Angela chimes in still looking kind of greenish.

"Yes tuesday next week, we're meeting with the owner and we have to make him pick Stanley Projects."

Rose is shaking her head looking absolutely furious.

"That bitch!" she lets out and I jump at the harsh word.

"Yeah..." I trail off having no idea what to say next. Usually I'm not at a loss for words, but now I have no idea what to say. It seems as though everyone's in a bit of a shock.

We're all quiet for some seconds.

"It looks like we have some more work to do, but I don't think it sounds impossible" Edward states and I can tell by the sudden faraway look on his face that his mind has already started moving and that he's probably brainstorming right now.

I smile a bit, thankful that someone can muster a bit of optimism for our unexpected project. I nod.

"So on Monday..."

"Tuesday" Angela corrects again looking more pale now than green.

I smile at her feeling just a bit worried.

"Thanks Ange, Tuesday next week. We have to impress."

Rose is looking, mildly put, upset and I can see she's crushed several papers in her hands, turning them into little balls that she's now furiously throwing in the air not caring that there are paper balls all over the floor. But I know this insane behaviour. Yeah, she's upset alright, but this means she's game and if Rose is game...

"Black is going to apologize for even considering another firm, because the minute he sees our ideas he's going to fucking fall in love with a piece of paper."

I see Angela wincing at Rose's cuss word and that's also a good sign: she's not in shock anymore. She's back to her angelic self smiling just a bit at Rose's words. Edward is looking amused but focused already with a pen in his hand. Feeling a little more assured by my colleagues' reactions I smile.

"We're going to get that contract. Let's get Jacob Black."


	3. Getting Answers

I'm standing by the coffee machine just staring into thin air while waiting for my cup to fill. Yesterday was very rough working-wise and being in the same room as Edward Cullen practically all day? It makes a girl exhausted. While we brainstormed all of us together, we found out a bit more about him. Things that made him altogether more fascinating. He told us he'd moved from California where he'd worked at a huge company and was their star- architect (_not his own words, but very much understood_) for years until he felt like moving closer to his family; hence New York and Stanley Projects who accepted Edward Cullen, a mighty fine promise, with open arms. I discovered that Edward Cullen is devastatingly charming. He smiled, laughed and shared amusing anecdotes relating to his experience in the world of architecture. It makes it harder to dislike him and I forgot all about why I had decided to dislike him in the first place. Also it seemed as though Edward had forgotten all about my eye-rolling on his first day. Perhaps he didn't recognize me after all?

I wake up from my recollection of yesterday and go back to my office only to discover I forgot my cup by the machine. I sigh and get up from my seat once more to get it. This is somewhat of a daily process.

When I stop by the machine once again I feel watched. I swiftly look ahead of me and notice none other than Edward Cullen's emerald green eyes very much focused this way. The exciting and sometimes inconvenient fact that Stanley Projects almost only have offices with see through glass walls certainly seems to be working for Edward right now, whatever he's doing. He's standing quite a bit away in some office (_his _office?) leaning over a desk but for some reason he's looking my way. Confused I look around me. A few meters to my left I notice Jessica. _Oh. _I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I go back to my office. Right, _that's _why I decided to dislike him. He's a womanizer and clearly doesn't have any morale judging by the look he was looking at Jessica. I'm about to head back to my office again when Edward leaves the room and walks up to her. Walking away I can hear her giggle and I hear Edward speaking in his smooth voice to her. I go back to my office again and sit down. I'm feeling a strong headache come on just thinking about starting on the Newman-project. It has become a bit less appealing considering we don't know if yet if the contract is ours or not. It was a long time ago I worked on _maybe_ projects, but this time it's not my idea: it's Jessica's, my boss. It will be her poor decision if it fails. Let's pray to God she sees it that way and doesn't give us infinite crap if we fail. Our working method right now is that we've decided to split the parts of the enormous building and then come together regularly to show what we've managed to do with our areas. It's also to make sure we're not going in complete opposite directions because that can make a very schizofrenic building. Rose, Angela and I were paired up because we're similiar in style and also because we're considered Jessica's (_not so secret)_ top three. As for Edward... Well let's just hope he's not into something horrible like lego-architecture which is lots of pieces soulessly put together. Or _Dries Kreijkamp _who's given futuristic a negative meaning. I shudder when I think about_ The Bolwoningen Houses_ and briefly entertain the idea of presenting something similiar to Jacob Black next week. "_Basically Mr. Black, we've decided to turn your building into several balls..."_

I've just eliminated a wall in my design when I hear a knock on the door. With a scowl, because I feel interrupted, I look up only to find _him _there. I do a thumbs up to let him know he can come in. When I do a thumbs up people know I'm in a bad mood, but Edward Cullen is new so he's got no clue. _Poor thing,_ I think to myself and decide to go easy on him. He doesn't come in right away because a few girls from the economy department have stopped to have a chat. Through the glass walls I witness the same thing as with Jessica. The girls giggle and Edward smiles at them. I'm like a pathetic lonely old woman as I roll my eyes at the exchange and curse Edward Cullen inside my head. The girls have flushed crimson by the time Edward waves goodbye and I see he's opening the door. I immediately look down on my papers as I hear him walk in.

"You forgot your coffee" he says placing the cup on my desk.

Frowning I look at the cup put down in front of me and then everywhere else around me expecting to find the cup I'm still convinced I brought myself. When I focus back on Edward Cullen he has a peculiar look on his face I can't place. I sigh. He must think I'm a total schmuck and he probably noticed me forget my coffee twice in a row.

"Do you have some issue with me?" Edward asks casually.

I feel irritated but take a deep breath. I should have known he was perceptive. I have underestimated him.

"No, what makes you think that?" I ask and immediately regret that I didn't take the honest route.

He chuckles somewhat coldly.

"Generally I've never had a problem reading women. Eye-rolling is usually not good or at least that's what my experience tells me" he says having a seat opposite me.

I guess that means he hasn't forgotten about the eye-rolling after all. The fact that he just had a seat without even getting an invitation makes me feel annoyed again. He raises one eyebrow and looks at me intrigued.

"There you go again. You want to roll my eyes at me right now, don't you?" he asks amused.

We have some kind of staring compeition I know I can't win because I already feel irritated and Edward is looking provocatively relaxed as his green eyes bore into mine. I sigh and break our eye-contact.

"Fine" I finally say. "Maybe I have a bit of an issue with you" I confess looking him directly in the eyes although I feel like looking down on the floor. His eyes are just so intense. "It's the way you act. That indiscreet way you were looking at Jessica back there? The way you talked to those girls?" I ask and scoff. "This is an office, a working place. It's not some kind of conquering field."

He raises one eyebrow.

"Miss Swan. This seems to be a bit more serious than I thought. Firstly, I'm not aware of shooting Jessica any sort of glance. Secondly, are you implying that I won't do my job properly?" he asks.

I don't answer right away because frankly I'm unsure of what to say. My reactions and my feelings are irrational even to me but I can't very well admit that. I'm feeling way too stubborn.

"If we're going to work together we need to sort this out" Edward says encouragingly.

I sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do a perfect job" I say honestly. "Just know that your charm is not working on me. I'm not falling for it. That thing you do" I say gesticulating freely with my hands at a lack for a better explanation for it "I'm not falling for it. It's not getting to me one bit."

While I look him straight in the eyes I can still hear that unsure tone in my voice and I'm pretty sure Edward can too. Instead of looking offended, he smiles.

"_That thing I do?_" he repeats amused. "What exactly is that, miss Swan?" he asks.

"_That_, dazzling people. Make grown-up women giggle like they haven't giggled since High school. It's not working on me" I answer irritated.

He nods but there's still that amused gleam in his eyes.

"Okay" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay?" I repeat unsure now as to what that means.

Okay _what_?

"Okay" he confirms and then he gets up from his seat and leaves my office.

_What the hell just happened_?!

* * *

In the afternoon when I leave for more coffee, I hear giggling coming from where the machine's at. What's going on? As I get closer I notice that practically all the women on our floor are there. I wonder what on earth they could be giggling at when I see what, or more precisely _who_ it is. I resist the urge to roll my eyes when I notice that it's Edward serving the ladies coffee.

"Who wanted a Macchiato?" he asks smiling wickedly.

"Guilty!" June calls out giggling ridiculously.

_Wait._... June? As in _June _Jessica's secretary who's always in a pissy mood? As in June who I guessed would be the first to turn Edward down? It really _is_ June and she's shining like the sun. It makes me feel awful and I realize that I'm the June here. Everyone else is obviously loving Edward and not giving him a hard time at all.

Edward hands June a cup and everyone giggles again. _Is he putting something in their coffee?_ I wonder briefly, but of course I know what's going on. He's working his magic on them perhaps to make some kind of point although I find that a bit too ambitious. Probably because he loves the ladies and the ladies love him. That's when I notice that he's taken off his jacket as well. I've never seen Edward without his jacket. His sleeves are slightly rolled up and without the jacket, I get a much clearer view of his body frame. I can see his muscles through the light-blue shirt. Dreamingly I wonder what Edward Cullen looks like when he's just at home taking it easy. Does he wear suits privately too? Or jeans? Does he ever wear hoodies? Tanktops? _Hm_?

Then I mentally bitchslap myself. _Get a grip Swan! _I out here to get coffee, but there's a coffee machine on every floor so I could take the elevator. I've just turned around when I hear a very distinct smooth voice call out my name.

"Miss Swan, there's enough coffee for everyone."

Edward's smiling at me and I'm about to fall for his charm and change my mind but when I hear the women around him giggle again I sigh and take the elevator instead.

* * *

It's half past seven when I finally pick up my things and take the elevator down. Again I have to resist the very strong urge to roll my eyes when I notice that Edward's still here and that it looks as though he's not heading for the garage, but for the subway as well. _Oh God. _How do I still do this? Should I pretend to have forgotten something? He hasn't noticed me so... _No. Swan. Be a grown-up._ I confidently steer my steps in the same direction he's heading.

"How nice of you to make all those women coffee" I say and it comes out a bit more sourly than I intended it to.

Edward merely laughs. He's even got a sexy laugh. _Oh God._

"You didn't want my coffee though" he points out.

I don't know what to say to that. He looks at me then from the side.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he asks.

I groan inaudibly. I don't want him to think that. I'm starting to realize that maybe, _just maybe_, the problem lies within me but then again...

"Would I be terribly wrong if I assumed you are a womanizer?" I ask trying to sound casual.

We're leaving the building now and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opens the door for me. He seems to find the question funny but why I don't know. _Maybe because it's none of your business Swan! _But I can't very well take back my words now. I'm thankful that we're outside now. Sounds from the city somehow makes talking to Edward easier. I notice it's raining lightly but all in all it's a beautiful evening in Manhattan.

"What do you mean by womanizer?" he asks curiously.

"Do you sleep around a lot?" I blurt out before I can think.

Edward looks kind of surprised but intrigued to say the least.

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?" he says warily.

I want to sink through the ground. _What were you thinking Swan_? You can't just ask people that. _Besides what does it matter if he sleeps around or not: it shouldn't affect the way you view him or treat him at work._

"Not to mention inappropriate. Forget I asked. I'm sorry" I say trying my hardest to prevent the blush from coming.

We walk in silence for a moment.

"Maybe I'm a bit of a womanizer then, although I don't care for the word very much" he says out of the blue and I look surprised at him, not because of his answer but because he decided to answer it anyways. "Because it makes me sound like a douchebag and I'm not a douchebag. We're all grown-ups and mature enough to make our decisions. I see nothing wrong with that if two people or more agree to the same thing."

"Two people or _more_?" I can't help but to repeat.

Edward smiles suddenly.

"I admit I threw that in on purpose because I'm talking to miss Goody Two-Shoes, but I do try to keep an open mind" he says.

"Miss Goody Two-Shoes?" I echo.

Edward chuckles.

"So you won't admit you think you're above me?" he asks.

I snort.

"Why do you think that?" I ask him, although I know I act like that. "Forget it. And forget I asked about your personal life. That was inappropriate."

Edward smiles a bit and shakes his head.

"It was weird I'll admit, but it's alright" he says.

_Well he did say he tried to keep an open mind _I think.

"Why did you ask though?" he asks me.

We stop at a red light. Great this could take forever and suddenly I feel terrified at the prospect of making small-talk with Edward much longer.

"Before you got here there was a rumour" I begin. _Why am I about to tell him this_?

Edward looks wary.

"What kind of rumour?" he asks.

I look around me and wonder when the hell the red light is going to switch.

"That you and Jessica have slept together" I answer.

Edward doesn't say anything at once and I wonder if I've said too much.

"It's true" he says to my surprise.

I don't know what I was expecting but I feel oddly disappointed now that the rumour's confirmed. Does that mean that Edward prefers big breasts? And blondes? _Everything I'm not_? I look at him trying to decide if he has a type. Edward frowns.

"What are you thinking?" he asks frowning.

But I look away from him and out on the traffic instead.

"Nothing" I answer.

_Oh no Swan_. You did the _nothing _answer which always means the total opposite. All guys know that except for guys who has yet to discover how women work. It used to drive James crazy. Somehow I have a feeling Edward too knows exactly what it means, but I can't very well tell him what I'm thinking. I, who accused him of viewing the office as a conquering field when I seem to be no better myself.

"It was some time ago and I didn't know I was going to work on Stanley Projects then" he continues.

I don't know why he feels the need to explain to me, but he keeps going when he notices that I'm listening even though I'm not looking at him.

"We met at an architecture convention in Washington. I'm not proud of it but it was a drunken encounter and we didn't keep in touch. It was a one-time thing. Obviously things felt a bit awkward when I met her again to discuss this job, but it's done with."

I look at him wistfully.

"Not for Jessica" I say.

Edward frowns.

"I haven't noticed that" he says.

I snort.

"Right. You don't notice the way everyone's drooling at you? And _you_, you know _exactly_ what you're doing" I say and can't keep away a smile.

Edward pretends to look completely oblivious to what I'm talking about.

"Oh come on, when you made coffee for everyone. The jacket off. The rolled up sleeves..." I laugh a bit. "You should've just taken off your shirt" I blurt.

_What the hell am I saying_? I really must be sexually frustrated or something. I don't remember the last time I talked this way to anyone. Edward looks intrigued. Finally the light changes and we cross the street. I swear to God that was the longest I've ever waited for a red-light to change.

"You were checking me out?" Edward asks smiling that wicked kind of smile.

I take a deep breath.

"It's called observation" I answer avoiding to answer his question, but realizing that in fact I did just answer his question. Edward chuckles as he shakes his head. I notice that the rain is starting to fall a bit heavier and we're nearing the subway. It's perfect timing as the rain breaks loose for real the second we hit the stairs leading down. We go on the same subway. It turns out Edward and I live close to each other. _Not that it matters_, I tell myself. He asks me if I can recommend a good restaurant and I can't help but to wonder if he has a date, but nevertheless I recommend my favorite: an Italian place. We make small-talk like that for the short ride. When our station is called out and the subway's slowing, we realize we're going in opposite directions. Naturally I figure now it's the time to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say about to wave goodbye awkwardly when the subway comes to a sudden halt making me practically throw myself at Edward. His strong arms catch me at once. I quickly regain my balance but Edward doesn't let go of me immediately, probably wanting to make sure I'm steady on my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asks me looking quite amused.

"Yes" I answer lightly and very relieved to see the subway's doors open. I feel a blush coming on and I pray to God I manage to make it out before I'm all red.

Edward nods and I suddenly feel annoyed with him again. He's still looking amused! Probably noticing my blush. I can feel it consuming me. _Why do I have to be so easily embarrassed_? Somehow I have a feeling Edward's not going to forget about this.

"See you tomorrow" he says to me before we step out and head in opposite directions.

When I emerge from the subway I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _He's going to drive me crazy _I conclude as I walk home.

* * *

**Did anyone google the Bolwoningen Houses Bella was thinking of? I find them...****_ interesting._**

**I have two confessions to make before we move on:**

**1.) That thing at the end has happened to me. I was on a first date and it was VERY awkward. The worst part about it was that I tried to make a joke about it like "I'm acting like a perverted guy on the subway, throwing myself all over you Hahahah!" Needless to say I ran off as fast as I could which only made me seem that much weirder. ****_Ah life._**

**2.)Most things I know about New York and Manhattan is from Sex and the City. I imagine Bella and Edward living somewhere in Greenwich Village. **

**Also thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I love hearing from you, keep it coming :) ****Since the chapters are quite short I'm going to make an effort to not leave you hanging very long.**


	4. Lashing out

Jessica throws a key on my desk and I look up from what I'm doing surprised by her sudden appearance.

"To the Newman-building" she explains. "After all Edward hasn't even seen the house. I'm thinking it would help him in his work."

I feel myself going white as a sheet at this revelation, but Jessica doesn't say anything else. When I say "thanks" she's already out the door and I'm talking to myself. _How could I forget that Edward hasn't even been inside the building?_ Grabbing the keys I pace down the corridor to his office. Through the glass wall I can see Edward sitting by his desk looking all kinds of handsome and I take notice he's even left a button or two of his shirt unbuttoned. His hair is perfectly tousled and he has a look of concentration on his face that makes him look even more attractive. I don't know how long I've been ogling him when I notice that Edward's actually looking at me with eyebrows raised. _Oh my god, am I drooling? _This is getting ridiculous! I get a grip and open the door to his office without bothering to knock.

"Miss Swan, are you here to throw yourself at me again?" he asks teasingly.

I should have known he wouldn't let me get away so easily with the subway incident.

"Wouldn't you like that?" I retort and Edward raises his eyebrows again looking impressed this time.

"Aren't we a bit forward?" he comments amusedly. "What can I do for you?" he asks scribbling something on his notepad.

"Can you be ready in five? We're going to the Newman-building" I announce showing the keys in my hand.

Edward looks up from his sketches.

"Sure" he answers surprised.

I'm about to walk out the door when I stop in my tracks.

"Just so you know I knew you hadn't seen the building..." My plan is to lie and say something like "_this is all according to plan_" but instead I blurt out the truth. "It slipped my mind" I confess.

Edward gives me a dazzling smile.

"I figured we were getting there, but with us not having the contract I wasn't counting on seeing it until we've sealed the deal."

"Right" I nod and then I'm out the door on my way to Rose.

"Well it's wise of Jacob Black to lend us a key even though he's a backstabber" she seethes grabbing her things. "Let's go."

When I tell Angela our plan for the day she nods determinedly without a word. I'm beginning to think she too has a personal vendetta against Jacob Black although Jessica is the one to blame for this situation. We all get inside Angela's car and off we go. The Newman-building is a very old building: four stories high with a gray fadening facade. It's been around since the eighteen hundreds and looks like it. When we see it out front it's apparent it needs a transformation, renovation and a new visual approach. It has not aged very gracefully: the previous owners of the building to blame. To me it looks out of place considering the lovely very well tended park that's located out front with a small fountain, colorful flowers and big old trees. I feel like having a picnic instead of working. I guess it's the classic curse of working when summer is just around the corner.

"It's got heeps of potential" Rose states somberly.

We're standing infront of the building just taking it in. All four of us have sketchpads in our hands probably looking like complete dorks to outsiders.

"Let's go inside" Angela orders happily.

We all take steps forward, but when we see the main door open everyone except Edward comes to a sudden halt.

"Shit!" I hiss under my breath.

"Shit" Rose repeats. "Run!" she orders and off we go to hide behind a big oak tree in the park. Angela's followed too and Edward runs after looking confused.

"Okay, why are we running?" he asks, not even out of breath I note irritatingly.

Feeling relieved that we managed to hide in time I take a deep breath. I can't believe it. I close my eyes briefly. I wasn't counting on another complication. One of the people walking out of the building I know _very_ well.

"Havens. The other firm is _Havens_" Angela says what I'm thinking looking mildly pissed off.

I grimace recalling the dumb face of James Havens the very second he walked out of the Newman-building.

"Fuck" Rose says leaning against the oak-tree.

I don't know if she's cursing because she's clearly out of breath from the short run or if it's because of the revelation.

Edward scoffs.

"James Havens is a mediocre architect. He's obsessed with classicism and turns everything into roman senate replicas. It's not a look for the Newman-building nor its surroundings. Even an amateur with no taste can see that."

I feel like kissing Edward.

"You speak my mind exactly" I say full of awe.

Edward smiles seemingly finding my reaction funny.

"Right I don't want to break your moment here" Rose says pissed off at the same time I break out of my awe. "But James Havens is going the fuck down. We're going to get that contract. Enough with this game. What do you say Ange?" she asks turning to Angela who's still got her eyes fixed on the entrance.

"We're going to wipe that smug grin of his ugly face" she seethes.

"That's the spirit" Edward encourages.

All I can do is feel sick to my very bones. _Havens_. It _had_ to be Havens. I watch his back as he's making his way to the black S.U.V he still drives. There are three more people with him. I know all of them and there's especially one woman I'd like to run after and pull her hair off. I watch her brown long extensions (_ironically, the same kind of chocolate brown my hair is_) sway from side to side as she walks in the highest heels I've ever seen. James puts his hand on the small of her back as he holds the car door open for her. _Really James? At work among your colleagues? _I want to slap him so hard. I want revenge, I want...

"I want to rip those balls off and spare women all around Manhattan" Rose fills in as if she's reading my mind.

"Can you believe he's actually going out with that skank?" Angela scoffs.

"And that they're doing public display of affection?" I say shaking my head disapprovingly.

Edward's looking a bit taken aback.

"Are we still talking about getting the contract?" he asks confused. "This is getting gruesome..."

"This is personal" Rose says harshly looking in the direction of where the Havens people had been standing. "He's going down."

"Ah, it's revenge" Edward concludes.

"Damn right it is!" Angela practially growls and both Rose and she look as if though they're trying to kill James with the power of thought.

I want to sink through the ground but I do the only thing I can do: get back on track. I can't let this get to me.

"The important thing is we need to get that contract" I say interrupting Rose who has gone into a tirade about the nasty things she wants to do to James. I'm now feeling more determined than ever. I peek out from our hiding spot.

"They're leaving" I say seeing the black SUV rolling out from the parking lot. I wait till I can't see the car anymore.

"Let's go" Angela says.

It feels like a James Bond movie the way we approach the building looking behind our backs even though we just saw Havens drive away. However the excitement is quickly replaced with something else. My mood is down the drain from the revelation that James is after my project. It feels personal but I try tell myself that it isn't. James probably doesn't even know that Stanley Projects is the other firm after the contract. That's the rational way of thinking I remind myself. Tiredly I open the door and the minute we step inside the entrance I remember why I was so excited about the Newman-building in the first place. It's got that fallen from grace sort of atmosphere about it: that it was once great, but has been overseen for so many years because no one bothered to care for it. Absentmindedly I swipe my fingers across the wall. _Dusty_, I state to myself.

"Let's go the main hall" I suggest and steer us in the right direction.

"So exactly what was this place?" Rose asks walking behind me.

"It was built as a home and then for a while it was a museum" I answer while taking in the huge room that is the main hall. "For the past ten years it's merely been here waiting for something new" I muse aloud.

I love museums, but that people once actually used this as one proves only the lack of creativity. Their lazy way of thinking is obvious. The place is old and run down: it's a museum already!

"And Jacob Black wants to turn this into an office" Edward says sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, it's a bit crazy isn't it?" I say grinning at Edward because he seems to get my feelings about it. It could make a stunning home once more. Some people actually like to have four stories to spread out on, but then again it's always fun to get a challenge. Our challenge is to turn this old beauty into a creative modern office.

"Well it is a challenge" Edward says as if he is reading my mind.

Angela has a thoughtful look on her face while looking around the room.

"I can see why Jacob Black invested in this one though. There's a lot of interesting aspects to it. It can definitely be an office." She looks thoughtful. "Actually it has the potential to be _anything_. Why not an office?"

"In a place that breathes history" I murmur under my breath looking at the windows.

The window frames are to die for and I entertain the thought of keeping those, but first thing's first.

"I'm heading off to my big room" I announce. Rose, can you show Edward his quarters?" I ask.

"You got it, boss" she answers.

Without saying another word I walk into my biggest and most difficult room. I stand in the middle of it feeling nerdly moved by the mere atmosphere. I allow myself to feel the awe, but then I get to work. Having a sit on the floor and looking around the room I can't help but to visualize how James would've done this room. I smirk to myself when I realize he probably wouldn't have changed much. Contrary to what he wants people to believe, he's not a risk-taker. That's part of the reason why he got stuck on classicism. It worked out great for him one time and he stuck to the winning concept. Not a bad idea per say, but it doesn't make him very exciting and he still has no clue how to renew himself or his concept. I helped him build his brand and I used to make all the bold decisions for him. As I draw on my sketches and take a few measurements time passes by. When the clock strikes six I realize I have spent hours in this room. Grimacing I look at my notes. It would be highly favorable if I could actually read them. I've just eliminated another wall in my sketch when I hear someone step inside the room.

"I tore down this one" I say pointing at the wall to my left, eyes down on my sketch still.

"That's great."

I look up and it's Edward. He's looking pretty fascinated. I get up from the floor.

"What do you think of the place?" I ask him dusting off my jeans.

"It's pretty much as I imagined it from the sketches, but not as common..." he trails off looking thoughtful. "It has a sense of dignity doesn't it?" he muses aloud.

I hum in agreement. We fall into silence merely taking in the huge room. Edward has also noticed the window frames and is now feeling the wood with a concentrated look on his face as if he's trying to decide whether he would have it stay or go.

"Beautiful" he murmurs to himself.

His smooth voice is distracting to say the least and I focus on my notes instead.

"From what I understand it's extra important that we get the contract since you all share a mutual dislike for James Havens" Edward says, his green eyes on me as I walk along the far end wall. There's a slight echo in the room I notice. I contemplate what answer I should give him. I could give him the full on story. That I almost married the guy and that he cheated on me with his secretary. That he broke my heart and that he's the reason why I've spent too many saturdays the past year pathetically crying to chickflicks.

"He's one of those all-around douches. A complete womanizer" I answer vaguely enough.

"Oh a _womanizer_" Edward says pretending to be scared of the mere word. I realize he's teasing me, referring to our previous conversation about Edward's own womanizing ways. If I hadn't seen James today I would've laughed, but instead I feel pissed off. _Very _pissed off.

"You _would_ sympathize with James Havens" I accuse fiery. "You're one and the same. You both have a twisted view of women!"

Edward frowns, taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Bella, I didn't mean to..."

I should stop myself here and apologize, but for some reason I don't.

"Right. You never mean to" I spit out viciously not bothering to let him finish. "You just do, no thinking, just _do. _That's exactly what James did to..."

Right about then Rose barges in.

"Rose" I say surprised that she entered at this precise moment.

She's looking confused, her eyes focusing first on me and then on Edward.

"Are you guys fighting?" she asks disbelief coloring her voice.

"A disagreement about design" Edward answers sternly, his eyes set coldly on me while I glare back at him.

Angela enters right after.

"I've seen enough of this place for today. What do you say we get out of here and get back to work? We got tons to do."

Her tone is light and it's apparent she's completely oblivious to the weirdness she just walked into. Edward finally breaks our eye contact.

"Sounds like a good plan" he says neutrally and off we go.

_Oh no, what have I done? Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? _On the way out Rose walks next to me and holds onto my arm tightly.

"You and I. Wine. My place" she says to me.

I nod mutely.

* * *

"As it turns out, the bastard's not completely out of your life. We need a strategy to get you through this" Rose says determinedly pouring me a second glass of wine.

I'll talk that back: it's more like a pitcher. The size of those glasses. No wonder I tend to get drunk at Rose's place. She lives about ten minutes walk from where I live which is perfect whenever there's need for emergency get-togethers like this. I've told her what went down earlier and she's about to give me some life-changing advice (Rose's words, not mine). We're in her kitchen that looks more like a bar than a place where you cook. It's got high stools and not even a proper table, just a huge counter. Probably because Rose rarely cooks. She's a take-out gal at heart.

"There's no need for a strategy" I sigh. "Only this" I raise the glass of wine and have a large gulp.

Rose frowns looking worried. She has a seat opposite me.

"Oh we need a strategy. We can't have you lashing out on hot Edward. That's not fair Bells; he's got toned biceps and a nice ass."

I laugh out loud at Rose's logic and she smiles.

"I got you laughing. That's good. For a moment there I was afraid this run-in with James was going to send you into that horrible state where you don't laugh for two months straight and all you do is watch movies and read books."

I groan aloud thinking of that period. I want to bang my head on the table because I realize how I treated Edward. He was merely teasing and I go all sorts of nuts on him. I don't notice I actually _did_ bang my head on the table until I feel Rose's fingers running through my hair.

"Hey, James got you good. That's alright, Bells" she cooes softly as if she's talking to a child. "Sometimes when we get hurt we come up with strange ways of coping. We begin to do things or act a certain way to protect ourselves. Maybe we lash out on Edward."

I sigh deeply again and can't bring myself to smile this time.

"Have you been watching Oprah?" I murmur instead, still with my head on the table.

Rose snorts.

"This has a point" she defends herself continuing to caress my hair. I feel like I'm five years old getting comforted by my mom. I have to admit though it's soothing.

"Now if you really think about it, do you feel any ill will towards Edward?" Rose asks.

"He's a womanizer. He even said so himself" I answer stubbornly.

Rose sighs apparently not pleased with my answer.

"You told me about that conversation and I think you need to learn how to seperate things. Let's face it Bells, Edward is probably a decent guy. Sure he sleeps around! He even admits to it. I mean we don't know him that well yet, but do you truly believe he has a twisted view of women?" she asks.

I sit up straight and Rose is raising one of her eyebrows at me awaiting my answer.

"Maybe not" I answer peevishly.

Suddenly Rose smiles rather whistfully and I have no idea what she's about to say.

"To me it seems to be more like the opposite. It's like the guy freakin' celebrates women." I want to roll my eyes and Rose looks irritated. "And what are_ you_ doing?" she accuses.

"_Not _celebrating Edward?" I guess.

Rose nods seriously.

"You're _hating _on him. I would like to give you some advice" she straightens up and tries her best to do a very serious look. "Don't be a hater, be a celebrator".

I smile at her very profound advice. I suspect she found it on Google.

"That's very deep and all and everything you're saying is making sense."

She laughs out loud suddenly.

"I'm a little drunk." She takes a deep breath. "Point is, you need to stop moping around, Bells. Quit watching sappy love movies by yourself on Saturday nights. Quit reading fictional work. Go out with me and enter the real world."

"I don't even read that much anymore. I read "Wuthering Heights" one, maybe two times" I defend myself.

Rose looks at me sternly.

"You read it enough to quote the entire thing. I know the book now, even whole paragraphs and I haven't even read it. That's not healthy and it's not very nice to torture your best friend like that. Promise me you won't go back trading your social life for books."

I smile meakly.

"I promise, but answer this for me. In the real world, does a guy ever say" I raise my wineglass and deepen my voice for my best Heathcliff imitation "_I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul!"_

Rose looks at me hesitantly.

"Yeah, Bella. I don't think _anyone_ talks like that."

_Except for Heathcliff_ I add smugly in my mind. Rose, knowing me far too well seems to know exactly what I'm thinking.

"And Heathcliff's a fictional character" she scolds.

I smile at that.

"Alright. Here we go, Bells" she says looking intently at me. "This is a test because I want to see if this somewhat drunken talk has been of any use at all." She takes a hold of my hands and looks me deeply in the eyes. "What are you going to do first thing in the morning?" she asks.

I take a deep breath knowing exactly what I have to do.

"I have to apologize to Edward."

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing. I love hearing your opinions on things! :) Bella got a bit nasty in this one and now she has to make things right. Next chapter will be up a lot quicker than this update, promise! **


	5. Keeping it professional

When I wake up Friday morning it's with an uneasy feeling. Edward was nice the last time I accused him of being a true womanizer, but considering I've done the same thing again and this time a bit more brutal... I try not to keep my hopes up. So much for being professional. I'm nervous and I spend much more time on my looks than usual, nervously fixing every strand of hair to make sure I look perfect. I go to work wearing my safe-dress: a black shapely dress I only wear when I have big gut-wrenching decisions to do or when I need to fess up to something and apologize because I know it looks good on me and then I have one less thing to worry about.

Picking on my hairdo to make sure it's not about to fall apart I step inside the Stanley building. Walking by Edward's office I don't see him in it. Temporary relief floods through me as I hurry to my own office. Exhaling loudly I have a seat and start going through the thousands of post-it notes on my desk. It's a mess and I can't seem to think clearly. After about ten minutes of feeling tired and confused I hear a knock on the door. I stiffen immediately. The thing about glass walls is that you can't hide which means the person on the other side of that see-through wall is probably looking at me right now and how do I look? Like a deer caught in headlights, probably.

I look up and of course, the person is Edward. I nod and he opens the door.

"Good morning" he greets warily and I can tell he's choosing his words carefully. "I think maybe we need to clear the air, a second time?" he suggests.

I groan inaudibly.

"Have a seat" I invite him.

He sits down opposite me and I briefly take note that he's wearing a white button-up and a black tie. The outfit makes me want to do two very opposite things at the same time: the first is to ask him if he's joking and if he knows that makes him look more like a Dior model than a person who works with pen and paper. The second thing is to applaud him and then drool, a lot. While I think all this, Edward is looking at me as if he's trying to figure something out.

"I clearly have an issue with keeping things professional" I begin attempting to break the ice.

Edward's looking like he's fighting a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan" he says ironically.

I sigh.

"Yeah, first I scolded you for not being serious about your work, then I asked you if you sleep around a lot and yesterday I lashed out on you and accused you... For.. God knows what."

Edward raises his eyebrows.

"Am I right if I assume that had little do with me? Otherwise we may have an issue, because as much as I want this job I can't change who I am."

I smile meakly.

"It had little do with you, if anything at all. I was upset because of the whole James Havens thing."

Edward nods.

"I can understand that. You're looking out for your friend and I think that's commendable."

Looking out for my friend? I frown.

"For Rose" Edward clarifies when seeing the confusion written on my face.

"Oh" I say.

"Because of her history with James Havens" he adds.

"_Ah_" I say getting it now. "That's right" I add, though it's not right.

So Edward believes Rose and James were an item. How did this come about? _And why am I not correcting him_?! Instead I move on.

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. From now on I won't pry or lash out like that again" I say seriously.

Edward's looking amused, a look I'm getting used to seeing now. Oh gosh I have a feeling he thinks _I'm _the joke.

"It's alright, but I don't want this..." he trails off looking for the the right word. "... _tension _between us, if you will, to cause inconvenience for the rest of the group. Feel free to lash out on me, Miss Swan, but let's agree you'll do it in my or your office, deal?" he asks.

I want to laugh.

"Are you giving me permisson to use you as my boxing bag?" I ask disbelieving.

Edward smiles at that.

"Why not? That is part of being a team and obviously you seem to have the need."

"It sounds a bit destructive. How about this instead: I'll try to behave from now on" I suggest.

Edward seems to find that funny, chuckling slightly. I've never heard him do anything close to laughter and the sound is... well not so surprisingly: attractive.

"How is all this going?" he asks gesturing towards my messy desk and my thousand post-its.

Thankful for the subject change I answer honestly.

"I'm a bit stuck actually" I confess.

Edward looks intrigued throwing a glance at the sketch in front of me.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asks while fetching the paper.

"Not at all" I answer amused.

"Hm" he says his eyes on my sketch.

While Edward's focusing I'm wishing that life was a silent movie so that I don't need to get all hot and bothered every time Edward Cullen utters any sound. That "_hm_" is... heavenly and the way he chuckles? Give me a break! It's low and masculine and... I need to get a grip, as usual. How pathetic is this? He drives me crazy in one way or another every day. He must view me as a complete psycho. An _unprofessional_ psycho, that is. I'm practically his boss although he's much better than me because unlike _some _he can focus at work when he's supposed to. He looks up at me from the paper, eyes gleaming and he looks like he wants to laugh but is holding back.

"Something funny? I guess my voice tired.

There's a somewhat wicked gleam in Edward's eyes.

"I wouldn't dare make another joke or tease you ever again. It didn't turn out great yesterday." He puts the sketch on the desk again turning it upside down to him so I can see what he wants to show me. His long perfect finger points at a wall in the sketch. He's got beautiful hands with long graceful fingers. Piano hands with absolutely impeccable nails.

"You do know this wall is a bearing wall?" he asks.

I look at the sketch and take a deep breath. I see now that the wall is indeed bearing.

"And if you want to remove a bearing wall..." Edward begins. He pretends to look confused about the consequences and I want to roll my eyes at him for acting like a prick. "Did Mr. Black say anything about wanting the building to simply... I don't know, _fall apart__?"_

I'm looking straight into Edward's eyes as I contemplate. He just said he would never dare to joke around me or tease me ever again and he's doing it right now! _How annoying is he_? Also I wanted to tear down a bearing wall. That's not okay. I want to slap myself so bad and make myself focus and come back to real life. All I've been able to think about since yesterday has been that I have to apologize to Edward and when I wasn't obsessing over that I felt pathetically sorry for myself for ever letting James in my life. Feeling like the smallest person on earth I look down on my sketch.

"Is the entire thing plain horrible? Did I do anything right?" I ask Edward in a voice I barely recognize as my own. I look up and notice that the playful facade is gone and Edward is looking at me seriously, his green eyes seemingly staring into my very soul.

"No it's not and you did everything right except for that tiny little detail. At least that's what I think. It remains to be seen whether or not it's to Mr. Black's liking but I can't see how we can approve it unless he wants something completely different and then obviously we are not the firm for him" he answers honestly.

I breathe out.

"Okay. So I won't remove the bearing wall" I conclude.

Edward smiles suddenly.

"Good thing you're not the building constructor. If they're confused as well things could get out of hand."

I smile at that briefly.

"Why the self doubt?" he asks sounding intrigued.

I look at him incrediously.

"I wanted to remove a bearing wall. That's a rookie mistake" I say exhasperated. I trail off feeling like I'm about to give up. Suddenly what I really want to do is whine about seeing my ex with his new girlfriend: the girl he cheated on me with, but Edward's not the person to tell all this to.

Edward's looking like he's full in thought and I feel uneasy the way his eyes are on me so intently.

"When did you last have some fun?" he asks suddenly.

I frown at the sudden subject change.

"I can't remember" I answer off-beat.

"That could mean you had too much fun the last time or that you simply haven't had fun in a long time" Edward concludes.

"Sadly it's the latter. Although I'm not sure which one's more sad" I answer.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Edward asks.

"Um... I read?" I answer feeling slightly embarrassed.

Edward grins unexpectedly.

"And?" he encourages.

"I go to the museum?" I say hesitantly realizing how all of this sounds.

Edward chuckles lowly.

"God you're adorable. I was thinking along the lines of real fun, not things you'll consider fun in thirty years time..." He trails off for a few seconds. "_Dancing_!" he says suddenly. "Do you ever go out dancing?"

My brain is running behind, still lingering on the first part. _Did he just call me adorable__?_ Well that can't be a bad thing, can it? Except that it might mean he sees me as a sweet girl and not as an attractive woman at all. Then it's not good.

"I can't dance" I answer quickly remembering what he asked.

Edward raises one eyebrow and I can tell what he's thinking.

"That's a bad idea" I warn.

"I haven't even said anything yet and you've already decided against it?" he says incrediously. "But as a matter of fact I'm going out tonight and you should come with me. Dancing, that is."

"Let me try again" I say. "It's a bad idea" I repeat more firmly.

Edward smiles.

"I'm not talking about the thing that's going on in clubs. That's not dancing. I'm talking about something with more rythm, more life."

Aha. He's thinking Salsa, I guess. Or something like that.

"Isn't there a latino dance where the woman is supposed to be the red cape and the man is the bull that's kind of seductive?" I ask, god knows why.

Edward nods.

"Paso double" he answers.

I laugh.

"You would know that dance" I can't help but to say.

He laughs out loud to my surprise. Another new sound.

"Your view of me is fantastic, but mind you, _you_ knew that dance too" he says winking at me. "I was thinking about Salsa" Edward adds confirming my suspiscion.

I blush but Edward's being a gentleman and obviously decides not to tease me about it.

"Also I assume you have a lady friend who just so happens to work at a club where they actually teach Salsa?" I tease.

He grin unexpectedly.

"Her name is Tanya."

* * *

"You and Edward are going out dancing" Rose states looking a bit disbelieving. "As a date?"

"It's not a date" I say hushed.

We're on our way out to lunch and I don't want people around us to hear one bit. It's a small office and the gathering around the coffee machine is big.

"You said you were going out tonight?" Rose asks.

"Yes, but..."

"Are you having dinner?"

"Yes, but..."

"And his name is Edward Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Then it's a date" Rose says as if it's obvious.

I scowl at her, but that being said. She has a point. Right after lunch I run to Edward's office somehow figuring the stairs are the better alternative for this particular act. He looks surprised to see me and scribbles something on a notepad quickly. I close the door behind me, breath caught in my throat.

"Yes?" he says looking up from the notepad again.

"Let's make it some day next week and no dinner, only dancing. Alright?" I manage to get out.

_Damn, why didn't I take the elevator_? It's like a bad decision they only make in movies for the sake of drama. Edward is looking a bit confused, but puts some quick thought into it.

"Are you sure? I'm thinking next week will be late hours at the office considering our meeting with Mr. Black on Wednesday and we're not sure how the rest of the week will pan out until then."

Crap, I had totally forgotten about that. _What kind of a teamleader am I? Really_?

"Okay fine, let's do it tonight but no dinner. Just the salsa place" I say rushed.

He raises one eyebrow.

"Why no dinner?" he asks.

"Nothing for me but of course you're free to eat uhm, before" I ramble and he looks a bit confused by my rush. I take a deep breath. "It's always better before dancing or work-out not to eat right before" I inform.

"We could have dinner after?" Edward suggests.

_Damn him_! For a brief moment I contemplate whether or not he can read my mind and has decided to make this hard for me.

"No, not after either because then it's too close bedtime and you shouldn't eat like... A few hours before that."

"So basically you're saying you won't eat anything more today because we're taking a salsa-class that's one hour?" he says incrediously.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Edward! I'm a girl. We don't like to eat" I laugh as I do a lame "whatever"-gesture with my hand. "Can you believe the time we just spent talking about not having dinner? Yeah me neither!"

_Right Swan. You're losing it._ Before he can say anything I'm out the door. I can see him through the glass walls. At first he looks confused as if he has no idea what happened. Then he shakes his head while smiling a bit.

I've seen that process before.

Yeah he just decided I'm a nutcase.

* * *

When I get home I jump in the shower and prepare as if I have a date, meaning: shaving my legs and scrubbing my skin profusely. I put on a royal blue dress that's quite snug but easy to move in and decide to let my hair out tonight. It's seven o'clock and I'm hungry as hell but there's no time. After putting on some make-up I grab an apple on my way out. Why did I listen to Rose? Some dinner would be freakin' great right now, but no. That would make it a date and we can't have that. Yet, I point out to myself again, I'm treating this as a date. I even lied to Rose, telling her that we changed the day and that we're not going dancing on a Friday night after all. Now here I am running to the subway where I suggested we'd meet, to keep it casual.

"Ready to shake it?" Edward shows up suddenly at my side and I nearly jump at his appearance.

I groan inaudibly when I see how he somehow managed to get even more good-looking since I last saw him at the office just a few hours ago. _What have I signed up for_? Also, I don't know the guy!

"It feels a bit weird. I mean, we don't know each other and I've already been weird towards you. Now we're going out dancing" I answer truthfully.

Edward smiles.

"There's nothing to analyze. If it helps, why don't you view this as something to enhance our work relationship? We got off to a wrong start, not horribly wrong, but still, and now we're trying to get to know each other so that we can work better together."

I nod swiftly.

He smiles.

"Also I feel like I need to prove to you that I'm not a douchebag" he adds.

I laugh.

"Yeah, that actually works, thanks" I answer.

"How are you? Hungry?" he guesses teasingly.

Stubbornly I shake my head and he smiles probably knowing I'm lying.

"And you?" I ask.

"Hungry yes" Edward answers. "I appreciate that you gave me permission to eat, but unfortunately there was no time."

I roll my eyes and he chuckles at my display. However it doesn't struck me until we have arrived at the salsa club that this is going to involve me touching Edward. _Oh. My. God__. _Getting to know each other is one thing. Getting to know each other's bodies.. _Help me,_ but then again. It's like Edward said: this is not clubbing, there will be no bodies rubbing up on each other. We're going to dance Salsa. Beautiful classic dancing with a bit of distance in between us. _Calm down, Swan_.

"Are you alright?" he asks me concerned while we're taking off our jackets.

"Yeah fine, why?" I ask.

"You're looking a little pale" he notes.

"I'm fine" I repeat.

"Oh here's Tanya" Edward says.

_I drop. my. Jaw. Oh my lord_. Tanya is hands down the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, comparable only to Rose. Her hair is long and strawberry blonde. Her face is that of a supermodel and her body is equally as fabulous. She's wearing the highest heels I've ever seen and a bright red Salsa dress.

Edward told me to dress comfortably, good thing I picked a nice dress. I feel like slapping him on the head with a stick so hard. Obviously I could have gone even more glamorous if I'd chosen to wear my own glittery glamour dress I have at home hanging in my wardrobe just waiting to be worn to Salsa class. _Or not._ I sigh.

"Edward darling!" Tanya exclaims before they french kiss.

Okay, so it was kisses on the cheeks. Maybe I'm a little jealous. But whatever. This is not a date. If it would've been a date I would've been pissed off for sure. Imagine being on a first date and getting to meet Miss Universe. Not a very good boost for confidence!

"And this must be Bella" Tanya says smiling widely at me revealing perfect rows of white teeth. To my surprise her smile seems genuine.

"Hello" I say and we shake hands.

She leads us to a more relaxed spot in the place where we can learn. Tanya goes over the basics and then she uses Edward to show me how it should look to couple dance. The song "La bamba" is playing and I try to remind myself that I actually like this song.

Of course Edward can dance. Effortlessly he knows all the moves and is leading Tanya as if it's nothing at all. I'm supposed to be watching and learning but all I can think of is whether or not Tanya and Edward have ever slept together. And if, how many times. Is there any alcohol in this place I wonder? Suddenly I feel like getting drunk and not dancing at all, but right about when I decide to sneak off to the bar instead, they stop dancing and Tanya takes a hold of my hand and leads me to stand in front of Edward.

_Okay Swan. Deep breath in_. Edward smiles reassuredly at me as he reaches out and takes my hands in his. It's like a tinge of electricity when he does it and I'm not sure if it actually happened or if I imagined it. I wonder if he felt it too but he looks the same as before. We do the basic steps and it's not as hard as I imagined but nevertheless it's an ache to be close to Edward like this and not really touching him. When Tanya is done supervising, she leaves us to it.

"You can dance. I don't know what you were talking about earlier" Edward says smiling down at me.

He's quite a bit taller than me. I don't know how I haven't thought of that earlier. Maybe because I haven't been this close to him before. I get distracted and step on his right foot.

"See?" I say.

He chuckles. That low kind of chuckle again that makes me go all weak in my knees.

"You got a little cocky, that's all" he says teasingly.

Tanya shows up again and smiles whistfully at the two of us.

"You need to get closer, no need to be afraid" she says laughing and puts her hands on both me and Edward to demonstrate how close we should be. I find myself blushing and Edward is smiling finding this more amusing than uncomfortable.

"That's more like it" Tanya says with a wink and I see her out of the corner of my eye walking off to torture another couple that gets the same lecture.

This is way closer than before and my heart is pounding hard in my chest. We dance without talking for a while and it's like pure torture.

"We should get a drink" Edward says suddenly.

"Okay" I say.

We manage to find our way to the bar. We both order Mojitos and Edward excuses himself to go to the men's room.

"Hi" I hear to my left not soon after Edward's departure.

Surprised I turn to look at my side only to see a good-looking guy showing off his pearly whites. He's got black hair and dark eyes. His whole being excudes warmth and generosity. I immediately like him although I have no idea who he is.

"Hello" I answer smiling.

He reaches out his hand to me.

"I'm Jake" he says shaking my hand.

"Bella" I answer in return.

"So what brings you? Dance I presume?" Jake asks.

I nod.

"How did you know?" I ask. "Did all this give you away?" I ask gesturing around the place.

Jake laughs.

"Just making pointless conversation" he says defending himself. "Are you on a date?" he asks me curiously.

I shake my head.

"I'm here with someone from work who thought I could use some fun. He slipped away for a second" I answer. "And you, you're here by yourself?" I ask.

"You could say I'm working" he answers.

He doesn't seem to work at the bar though considering his clothes are in no way matching the bartender who's dressed in all black. Jake's wearing a white shirt and more casual black jeans.

"I own the place" he adds as if he's picking up on my thoughts.

"It's a nice place" I compliment. "Do you usually hang out by the bar when you work?" I ask teasingly.

He smiles widely.

"Only when I see a beautiful woman like you, Bella" he compliments.

I'm feeling a blush come on which is silly because his compliment was a little cheesy.

"So what do you do?" he asks me.

"I'm an architect" I answer casually.

Jake raises his eyebrows.

"Where?" he asks.

"Stanley Projects" I answer. "Do you know of it?" I ask.

That's when Edward shows up again and it's kind of weird for a second. Why I'm not sure but it's as if Edward's contemplating about something before he finally cracks a smile. Jake seems to sense that this is his que to leave.

"I should be on my way" he says. "Have a nice night, Bella. It was lovely to meet you" he says and fires another smile at me before walking off.

Edward has a seat beside me and leans in closer as if he's about to share a secret.

"You do know who that was?" he asks quietly and I feel a shiver running down my spine because of his closeness.

"Yeah, that was Jake" I answer lightly. "He owns the club."

"He also owns the Newman-building" He adds.

I feel my entire body stiffen. Did I just talk to _Jacob Black_? A.k.a the man we're working on wooing with our little presentation next week?

"Oh god, I hope I made a good impression" I say nervously.

Edward chuckles.

"Oh you did. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? This is great" he says.

I smile and we bring our glasses together in a spontaneous toast. For the moment being I manage to push all thoughts and concerns aside and feel that it probably was good running into Jacob Black like this. We finish our Mojitos, order two more and the world seems like a better place.

"Alright Swan since I provoke you easily, maybe it would be a good idea if you got to know me a bit better. Ask me anything" Edward suggests lightly.

I think. _Hm_. _Don't ask anything about his love life! You've already done that._

"You said you moved here to be closer to family, right?" I ask and Edward nods in confirmation. "So how many siblings do you have?"

"I have two. One sister and one brother. I'm the middle child. Parents are still married."

"Good for them" I say smiling.

Edward looks at me intently.

"How about you?" he asks.

I laugh.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you things, but alright. Here's my bio: only child, parents divorced since I was a kid."

He seems surprised for some reason.

"What?" I urge. "Does that make me more interesting?" I ask jokingly.

He chuckles.

"That remains to be seen I guess. Are you close to your parents? And where do they live?"

I smile.

"I'm going to need a few more drinks if we're going into that territority."

I order some water feeling like I need it more than I need drinks and Edward looks at me with an expression I know well by know. He's amused.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head smiling._ Oh, he's thinking about how much of a nutcase I am_.

"I'm thinking about how you insisted we shouldn't have dinner. Here we are, having drinks instead. I haven't had a drink on an empty stomach in such a long time. I'd forgotten how it goes " Edward says.

"Yeah that was stupid" I admit.

He looks at me frowning.

"Then why?" he asks.

I sigh.

"It's silly. I'll just admit that it was rather pointless for now" I decide. "But thank you for getting me out for one night. It was fun" I say and realize in that same moment that I haven't thought about James or my sketches at all tonight.

Edward raises his glass to mine and we clink them together in another toast.

"It was my pleasure" he says.

"A friend of mine said that it would count as a date if we went out on a Friday and had dinner as well" I blurt out before I can think.

_Great._

Edward looks at me neutrally at first and then he smiles looking away before his green eyes turn back to me again.

"Would it be so terrible to go on a qualified date with me?" he asks his voice low and seductive.

_Help me God__! _My heart skips several beats and I have no idea what to answer.

"It's not like that. I mean, _we're _not like that. Why complicate things?" I ask aloud.

"You say there _are _in fact some things we could potentially complicate?" he asks back.

I take a deep breath.

"No, there aren't" I answer firmly.

"Right because you were immune to _that thing _I do" he recalls smiling slightly. "Oh and if it makes you feel better Swan. I don't date so there's no harm in seeing me a Friday night." He says the last part smiling wickedly. I can't help but feel intrigued.

"What do you mean _you don't date_?" I ask. Also I'd like to add "_and what do you mean there's no harm in seeing you a Friday night_?" but I don't.

He takes a sip of his drink. The way his lips form around the glass makes me feel all tingy. This is starting to become an obsession: the most common things he does are attractive. He looks at the drink he's holding in his hand then at me.

"As you said, why complicate things?"

I laugh at his response and he raises his eyebrows at my reaction.

"It's typical. You've obviously been hurt real bad once upon a time and now you're afraid to give it another shot" I say confidently.

Edward smiles at my analysis.

"You're wrong, Swan. I just don't want any commitments. It's as simple as that, though I understand the temptation to make me a deeper man than I really am. Most women make that mistake and they end up disappointed."

I admit I too feel a bit disappointed. _Is he really that uncomplicated_?

"You just sleep around?" I ask although I already know the answer.

"Why not? If you do it right it doesn't come with any consequences" Edward answers with a shrug.

I shudder when I involuntarily think of sexual transmittable diseases and pregnancies. I wonder briefly if...

"And so far I haven't had any, so that must means I'm doing it right" he fills in before I can even go there.

So Edward Cullen is STD free. Good to know._ I mean, not... er._ That I need to know for some reason. Then I remember he slept with Jessica. Surely that must count as a consequence.

"Only you slept with your boss" I point out teasingly.

Edward looks at me intently, his green eyes focused solely at me. It's intense and makes me feel like he knows all of my secrets.

"Have we met before?" he asks me.

"Uh..." I say but to my relief Edward cracks a smile.

"_You_ are my boss, just saying, but you were talking about Miss Stanley I presume" he says casually having another sip of his drink.

_Miss Stanley_. I don't like how he calls her that. Somehow it manages to do the complete opposite, implying that he knows her more initmiately when a "_miss_" in fact should imply some kind of formality instead.

"Is that your type?" I blurt out and I immediately feel embarrassed for asking.

I can tell that he registers the blush on my cheeks. He takes another sip of his drink and his eyes bore into mine.

"I don't have a type. I don't discriminate" he answers. "Although I do have a weakness for brunettes" he adds casually.

He says it so casually I don't even react.

"How about you Swan? What's your type?" he asks putting emphasis on "_your_".

I don't know why I asked Edward all those personal questions. Not now or before, because I don't like getting asked personal questions in return and certainly not when it comes to relationships as I haven't been very successful in that area of my life.

"I don't have a type either" I answer, but in my mind I say the true answer to myself.

Men who are _completely _wrong for me.

* * *

**Bella apologized to Edward and she got a dance too, yaay! So much for keeping things professional ;).. Also Jacob made his first appearance! There'll be more of him in this fic. If you wish to see something specific happen in this story - let me know. I love hearing what you guys think. Every review is much appreciated!**


	6. Flowers and The Plan

**Hi! Sorry for disappearing, but I'm back! :) I hope you haven't given up on this story.**

* * *

"There's flowers for you in your office, Bella."

I look at Angela frowning and then I look at Rose who mirrors my own facial expression. She suddenly brightens up.

"Maybe _someone _had a date Friday night!" she exclaims.

But I don't share her enthusiasm. I still haven't told her that I ended up spending my Friday night with Edward and really, it's kind of a big deal. I usually spend my weekends these days in the same fashion: watching sappy love movies, stalking James and his new girlfriend on facebook while cursing out loud over how much of a douche he is and then, if it's a real bad day I cry because he's not mine anymore. It's a pathetic pattern I can't seem to break. I do go on the occasional date but it's always with guys Rose sets me up with and they're always super weird for some reason. Spending Friday night at a salsa club having drinks, dancing and actually having a good time? With a _man_? And that man being _Edward_? Now _that's_ something out of the ordinary and Rose has no idea.

"I wasn't on a date" I answer and it's not a lie. Because Edward doesn't date. Ha!

Rose is looking at me intently as if she knows there's something I'm not telling. Angela's looking generally confused, her eyes darting back and forth between Rose and I before announcing that she'll just be early to our morning meeting.

The thought hits me suddenly. Did_ Edward send me flowers_? I realize at once what a stupid assumption that is. He works here. Why would he send them like this for everyone to see? And why would he send me flowers, period? He told me he doesn't date and while there was some flirting going on it didn't feel like it would result in flowers. I find myself thinking that just maybe the flowers are from James although I can't explain why he would send me flowers either. I walk in my office holding my breath in anticipation and Rose follows me in. Right Angela was. There's a huge bouquet of colorful wonderful flowers in a vase that has been thoughtlessly placed on top of my sketches and post-its I note somewhat irritated, but my attention is soon elsewhere. A small white envelope is perched on top of the giant buquet and I curiously pick it up, opening it quickly.

"_Bella,_

_Would love to see you again._

_Jake__"_

I drop the card in surprise. _Jake_? As in Jacob Black? I pick up the card, clearing my throat awkwardly. I don't know how to feel about it. I met Jake almost a whole minute Friday night and he's already sent me flowers? I don't know if that's creepy or romantic. He didn't seem like a creep, but then again the real creeps hide it well. Honest though, he seems nice, but he must meet a whole lot of women at his club. How many bouquets does he send a week? Discreetly I look for a printing on the card. He is an entrepreneur after all. Maybe he owns his own flower business as well... Maybe...

"Who's Jake?" Rose asks reminding me I'm not alone.

She's been standing behind me leaning over my shoulder the entire time. How creepy is _Rose_?

"No one" I murmur, but I realize I can't keep _another_ secret from her. I sigh. "I kind of ran into Jacob Black Friday night" I confess.

Rose's eyes widen.

"Jake? As in Jacob? As in Jacob Black as in Mr. Black?" she gasps.

"Yes" I answer feeling quite uncomfortable now. "We spoke a little and I told him where I worked. Apparently that was enough to send me flowers."

Rose is looking sternly at me.

"You kind of ran into him" she repeats clearly finding my story lacking already.

I take a deep breath.

"He owns the salsa club I was at" I say carefully.

Rose frowns and I know she's putting two and two together in her mind. She huffs.

"Ignoring for now that you didn't tell me you went with _you know who_ in the first place, but Jacob Black really?" she says more to herself than to me.

"_You know __who_" I mock. "We're not talking about Voldemort here."

Rose shoots me a stern glance upon me mentioning the name. If there's one thing I would deem as being unexpected about Rose, it's that she loves the Harry Potter series and that she takes it just a bit seriously at times. I roll my eyes at her and she swiftly snatches the card from my hands, looks at it and then shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't seem very impressed.

"What does he look like? Like his pictures? Handsome? Strong? Big?" she asks me casually.

"Rose!" I groan. "Where did you see photos of him anyways?" I ask, but she ignores my question.

"While _you know who _is sex on legs, the _other _you know who..." she trails of with a knowing smile on her face. "Well he wouldn't be a complete downgrade if he looks like his pictures at least. Plus you could use some action. I'd say go for it!" she hands me the card and walks out of the room.

Jacob wants to see me. I note a phone number written on the card. I take a deep breath. Jacob and I don't know each other at all. _Fact: _He is nice. _Fact:_ I am single. Also very much a fact.

Then another fact I've temporarily forgotten.

I'm already going to see Jake whether I like it or not. He owns the Newman-building and he's coming here tomorrow to have a look at our presentation. If I _don't _go on a date with him it could affect our chances of getting the contract. I just know it. And I can't very well pretend that I'm not working on the Newman- building at all because if there is one thing I've learnt from spending countless hours watching chickflicks such as "_Someone like me_" and "_27 dresses_" - it's that it always comes back to bite you in the ass and you end up having to tell the truth anyways, only a lot more humiliated.

Isn't it a bit unprofessional though? To date your client?

Then again, I think to myself with a small smile on my face (_because it is a silly thought_), Jake wrote that he would like to see me again. So when he _sees _me, we can just consider it overwith and I'll be like "_tadaaa! You got to see me again!_". I laugh to myself.

That's when I hear a knock on my door and I stiffen immediately. I turn around already knowing who it is. It's bachelor number one. Edward. I try to ignore the fact that he somehow got hotter over the weekend. He's got his jacket slung across his shoulder and he's wearing a pale blue button up along with some black pants. With the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, he probably meant to look casual but it somehow does the opposite on him. Is he unaware that he actually works at an office and not in front of a camera? How does he look when he's supposed to dress up? How would he look in a tux...

"Something funny?" he asks smiling, one eyebrow raised.

Also he must think I'm insane now. I think I actually laughed while looking up at the ceiling as if I have created some kind of evil masterplan when in fact I was merely laughing at a silly thought. I blush.

"It wouldn't be to you, probably" I murmur to myself. I drop the card on the table and grab my folder full of documents concerning the Newman-building.

"Should we head to the meeting?" I suggest and head out the door.

Edward soon appears by my side as we walk together on our way to the elevator. I wonder what we look like next to each other. Edward working the corridors like a runway model with his jacket slung across his right shoulder and a black briefcase in his other hand and I, now and then, a bit too often, glancing at Edward who's got his eyes focused straight ahead. My heels making an irregular sound with no steady rythm because I trip slightly every few meters. Needless to say my multi-tasking inability is somewhat lacking because of Edward - of course. I can't get over the way he looks or dresses.

_Doesn't he ever wear plain old t-shirts?_

He looks at me from the side, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Did you just ask me if I wear t-shirts?" he asks and I feel completely mortified.

I said that out loud. I laugh nervously.

"Why would I ask that?"

He shakes his head chuckling. His green eyes peering at me.

"You do have a way of asking me uncouth questions" he points out and I take in his stunning face the few seconds he has it turned towards me. "Friday night was fun" he says looking ahead again, but he's still smiling I note.

I feel my heart skipping a beat at the mentioning of Friday night. Did he actually say that? And am I actually twenty-eight years old acting like I'm fifteen?

"It was" I agree lightly.

He turns his head towards me and smiles wider at me.

"See" he very gently shoves his elbow at my side. "I told you it would be" he teases.

"Yeah, yeah" I pretend to sound annoyed but I'm feeling far from it.

Around ten o clock I had told him I better get going and had risen from my stool by the bar, but he'd actually asked me to stay for another drink.

"Why?" I had challenged.

Edward had smiled wickedly.

"Because I enjoy your company" he had answered lightly before looking disapproving. "Now sit down again, Swan or I will make you" he had only been joking, but the way he said it had made me swallow hard. Why did I find getting ordered around attractive? Isn't that what I end up hating in relationships? Needless to say I had sat down again and Edward had ordered another round while we engaged in conversation again. We had been among the last ones to leave the club.

My mind is still on Friday night when we stop outside the elevators waiting for one to arrive. I feel his eyes on me, but I keep mine focused on the elevator doors.

"Did someone send you flowers?" he asks curiously, putting on his jacket. I feel his cologne hitting me in that swift movement and I hold my breath, knowing that I like the scent of him already and I certainly don't need to get more affected by his presence than I already am.

"No, I bought them and wrote a card to myself. I had Angela place them there this morning. Makes me feel good about myself" I answer lightly.

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Point taken" he says throwing his hands up in surrender.

There's a small ringing and the elevator doors open. I nearly groan out loud when I see Jessica in it. She nods at me giving me a small familiar smile, but when she looks at Edward? _Damn_. He's like the sun and she's bathing in all his shine stepping aside to leave space so that he can stand next to her. These elevators are small. It has never hit me before but then again I have never been in an elevator with this much sexual frustration and irriation in it ever. Jessica obviously lusts after Edward and I'm annoyed as hell that we managed to get this elevator out of the five elevators we have in this building. As for Edward... Well he seems blissfully unaware, smiling courteously at Jessica.

"Good morning" he greets.

"Good morning" she breathes in return.

_Gah how awkward is this? _I find myself blushing upon the realization that Edward and Jessica have had sex. I mean, people have sex all the time, but there's something very disturbing knowing it's my typical blonde bombshell boss and my hot colleague who so happens to make my heart skip a beat sometimes. _Oh God. _Am I _crushing_ on Edward _for real?_ I know that I find him attractive, but then again who doesn't? Besides I barely know the guy! I impatiently push the button for the right floor. Maybe I push the button two or three times. Or ten times. I can feel Edward looking at me and I wonder nervously if he can hear my thoughts or if he's still curious about who sent me flowers or if he's simply trying to figure out what the poor elevator button ever did to me to deserve that kind of treatment.

"Are you settling in okay?" Jessica asks Edward.

From the corner of my eye I can tell he doesn't stop looking at me immediately, but slowly turn his eyes to her. Now I'm done with the button. The elevator doors are closing and a few seconds later we're moving up. I exhale feeling relieved. I notice he's shooting Jessica a devastating smile.

"It's all going very smoothly" he answers.

"That's good" she says smiling as if he just told her he loves her. Suddenly she looks as though she has just had the best idea. "Actually I would like to discuss something with you. Why don't you stop by my office in the afternoon?" she suggests and from the way she's smiling I can't imagine this "discussion" having anything to do with work.

I watch Edward gauging his reaction to her invite. He frowns slightly.

"Actually my afternoon is full" he answers and now I watch her reaction. A look of rejection is on her face as she nods stiffly.

"Fine" she answers and it sounds pretty defensive. She must've realized this herself because she quickly adds, a whole lot brighter "We'll talk tomorrow."

Edward smiles in response and her features soften immediately. Right about then the elevator comes to a halt and it's Jessica's time to go. She seems very uninterested in doing so however, lingering slightly in the doorway. She shoots me a brief but somewhat disapproving glance before exciting. _Oh God_. I have a feeling Edward's indirectly going to be starting cat fights very very soon if she's going to continue with the dirty glaring.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me suddenly.

I frown.

"Nothing in particular" I lie.

"You look kind of worried" he points out.

Worried that I might have to fist fight with Jessica over who gets the elevator rides with Edward, exclusively? _Yeah, not telling him that._

"The flowers are from Jacob Black" I say switching the subject.

"What for?" he asks casually reaching out to remove a loose hair strand from my jacket.

I look at him dumbfounded as if I can't believe he touched me. Well, he touched my jacket to be more precise. _What is he doing?! And why am I even reacting_? He picked a hair strand off me. That's just a nice thing to do. The elevator stops at our floor and we walk out.

"Jacob Black owns the salsa club we went to last night. Did you know that?" I don't know why I didn't tell him Friday night but somewhere in between ogling him and blushing it must have slipped my mind.

Edward frowns.

"No."

"As you know we talked a little while you were in the men's room and apparently I made such an impression he simply had to buy me flowers."

He doesn't look very surprised but he doesn't look like he thinks it's good news either.

"Oh" is all he says.

The elevator stops at our floor and we get out. We fall silent and suddenly he doesn't seem so cheery anymore when we enter the meeting. I feel like my mind is a mess. _What should I do_? We're meeting Jacob black tomorrow and it feels awkward. Should I call him first and tell him that maybe we'll be working together? First thing's first. The Newman-project._ That's_ what's important.

"I heard about your run-in" Angela says looking up from her notepad the very moment Edward and I enter the room.

I see Rose smiling widely at me all of a sudden.

"I bet Bella could steer his mind in the right direction" she says whistfully.

I feel a blush coming on.

"Rose" I warn.

Edward looks intrigued looking at Rose, then at me. As does Angela.

"I like the way you think" she tells Rose smiling.

"What now?" I practically growl.

Rose smiles sweetly at me gesturing for Edward and I to sit down. I notice sketches are strewn across the table and that the whiteboard on the wall is already full. It seems like Rose and Angela started early. Edward and I sit down and I open my folder to pull out some documents. I can feel Rose's eyes on me as I do this.

"What I mean is this" she points to the white board and I realize what's written on it has nothing to do with the Newman project at all. Instead it's suggestions on how I will make Jacob Black choose Stanley Projects. It has all kinds of silly suggestions like "tell him he's handsome." "Be a salsa queen" and I feel my jaw drop. She snorts and Angela smiles smugly.

"Did you seriously come early to do this?" I ask astonished, but not necessarily in a positive way.

I can hear Edward chuckling and I want to smack him on the head.

"Our dear Mr. Black has a crush on you and I'm just saying that if you could agree to a date... Flatter the man a bit, maybe steal a kiss or two we could easily get that contract" Rose answers innocently.

Edward shakes his head smiling.

"Do you believe men are that easy?" he asks clearly entertained.

I frown at him. Friday night he seemed to think it was great that Jacob had already taken a liking to me, but today it's silly? Rose sniggers.

"Oh I _know _they are" she answers winking at Edward who merely scoffs in return. "Besides this would be an advantage that James Havens doesn't have. Think about it."

_Damn. _She's right. Unless Jacob sent James flowers too. We can't know that, right? I sigh. Angela nods happily to herself.

"I'm going with Rose on this one. Isn't there that ball coming up? That convention thing we usually go to? Then you won't even need a date! Jacob's going to be there and so are all of us. You could just spare him a dance."

_Angela, et tu_?

"You're assuming he's dateless" Edward points out.

"You're assuming _I'm _dateless!" I correct in a displeased tone.

"Well aren't you...?" Angela murmurs carefully and I shoot her a dirty glare.

"And you're forgetting Jacob sent Bella flowers" Rose booms over all of us looking irritated. "They spoke a minute. A _minute, _guys. He sent her flowers, knowing only her name and the place she worked at. I, for one, think that shows some dedication. He has made the first move" she looks seriously at all of us as if we're her soliders and she's our officer. "The fish is on the hook. Now all Bella has to do is reel him in" she finishes smugly.

I sigh.

"We'll leave it for now, okay?" I say. "It's just slightly hurtful you all assume I'm not dating anyone, but I'll let that one slip" I add. Somehow I manage to turn everyone's focus to the task at hand by proposing we look over each other sketches and give feedback.

When I walk back to my office after the meeting Edward suddenly appears by my side.

"Are you actually contemplating going on a date with Jacob Black?"

He sounds neutral enough I note to my disappointment.

"It feels a bit unprofessional I'll admit, but I guess there's no harm in talking to the man if we're going to that ball-thing anyways. Don't be disappointed in me though. There's a risk I have no idea what I'm doing" I admit. "Besides there's nothing that says Jacob Black wants to go on a date with me..."

He chuckles.

"Only that he actually wrote it on the card" he points out. "How did you ever manage to land a man?"

I raise one eyebrow.

"Watch me" I challenge.

"Oh I am" Edward says smiling wickedly.

_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._

I blush.

And I walk away quickly.

* * *

"Tell me _everything _about this non-date Friday night. I can't believe you kept that from me. I tell you everything, sometimes a bit much even I admit that, but still" Rose practically whines as we walk out for lunch.

I shrug my shoulders.

"We went to this salsa place. Edward knew a girl who could give us a lesson and my god, Rose, you should've seen her. She looked like a godess. It was silly!" I say unhappily.

Rose doesn't look very happy either.

"Yeah yeah that's nice and all, but get to the good part" she says impatiently. "How was it? Dancing with him? I mean, how close were you guys? How does his arms feel? His hands? Did you do something _more__?"_

We stop at a red light and I take a deep breath.

"Where to?" I ask first not knowing where we're supposed to go.

"Charlie's. It's a new place I want to try" Rose answers. "Just right ahead."

_Named after my dad_, I note. The light turns green and we swiftly cross the street.

"Now answer me. Did you do something more?" Rose asks again.

"We did" I answer and Rose drops her jaw. "...In my mind" I add and she slaps me lightly on the arm in irritation.

"Alright. Alright" I laugh. "It was..." I pause and search for the right word. "Interesting" I settle on. I can see Rose's disatisfied face from the corner of my eye. "Fine! It was hot, okay? It was unbearingly hot!" I admit. "Also he's a fantastic dancer, of course."

Rose nods approvingly and stops in front of a place that looks nice enough. She opens the door and I follow her in. We get a table and I've only just sat down when Rose is looking at me seriously.

"So... About James" Rose says and I suddenly loose all my appetite looking at he menu.

"What about him?" I ask a bit confused because we've already talked about seeing him at the Newman-building.

Rose sighs, snapping her menu shut while looking me straight in the eye.

"I don't know. Seeing him again. I mean it did stuff to me so I can't imagine what it felt like for you. I mean, Bells, I was so angry yesterday thinking about it that I actually printed out a photo of him from Facebook and drew some nasty things on it. The worst part of it all? I'm not joking. I actually did that."

I feel weirdly touched by her immature action and smile at my best friend.

"I'm fine, Rose, but I appreciate your dedication" I say honestly.

She smiles at me in return, reaching over to place her hand tenderly over mine. We sit like that for a few seconds until a waitress appears at our table, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"I don't want to interrupt but are you ladies ready to order?" she asks timidly.

Oh god, it must look we're on a date I realize and Rose looks at me wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I snort and we both order some kind of pasta.

"The next guy you meet has to be someone who can truly stand up for you" Rose says seriously.

"The next guy I meet" I repeat with a high pitched laugh. "Why do we need men?" I muse aloud. "And why don't we ever talk about _you_? You're single and have been for quite a while. I need to get on your case" I conclude.

Rose is looking quite sneaky.

"Spill" I order, the same way Rose usually orders me.

She smiles.

"I've been checking someone out."

I make wide eyes.

"No, not _you"_ I say ironically.

Rose rolls her eyes but then a smile appears once more.

"He's so hot, Bells. I mean,_ you _wouldn't think so, but he's totally my type. He's got huge muscles and those calves? Oh my. If I tried to wrap my hands around it I wouldn't be anywhere close, I mean it not _anywhere... _I would need three hands at least and just..."

"Fine I get it, he's got huge calves" I interrupt disturbed by her fascination. "What about his personality?" I ask.

Rose looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

Then we both laugh. It's a bit of an inside joke.

"I don't know Bells. I haven't talked to the guy" Rose says and I note to my surprise that she's looking a bit timid. _Who is this guy_? And has his calves really made this impact on her?

"He must have awesome calves" I conclude.

Rose laughs again.

"That he does" she agrees happily.

Our food arrives and we start eating.

"How do you notice someone's calves anyway?" I ask my mouth full of pasta.

Rose is looking excited, dropping her fork on her plate and everything. I nearly jump at the harsh sound of metall against porcelain.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims very girlish. "I haven't told you about my new place to check out guys. You know I told you I've started running?"

Realization dawns on me.

"Oh, you're litterally chasing men" I say and Rose scowls at me.

"I'm actually in great shape and as you know I don't chase men..."

"The men chase you" I finish the sentence for her and Rose smiles happily.

"I've trained you well, Swan" she compliments.

I smile happily.

"So what does Calves think of you?" I ask her, pretty happy with my nickname for the guy.

She actually blushes.

"Well, _Calves_ hasn't even seen me so..."

"What do you mean he hasn't seen you?" I interrupt suspiciously.

Rose is quiet and is looking guilty to say the least.

"Rose, are you checking out this guy from a hiding spot?" I ask seriously.

She squirms in her seat.

"It's not exactly hiding.. It just happens to be that way that trees and bushes grow, I mean there's a lot of trees in that park, Bella" she answers looking sternly at me. "You know that. It's not hard to find yourself standing or crouching behind one, right?"

"Oh my god Rose, you're a creep!" I exclaim so loudly the people sitting by the table next to us turn their heads in my direction looking mildly irritated. "Sorry" I smile at them.

Rose is scowling at me.

"I am not" she argues.

"How do you even know it's the same pair of calves everytime?" I ask.

She huffs irritatedly.

"Well Bella I've seen the rest of him too believe it or not and mind you his calves are fabulous. I would never mix them up with some other calves even if there was some kind of look-a-like calves competition going on."

"What about the rest of him then?" I ask curiously.

"His face is cute I guess, but we both know I go for the bodies" Rose says and I nod knowingly.

We finish our lunch and when we get back to the office Jessica summons us immediately. The moment Edward enters she's looking smug as hell and I can only guess that's because she likes seeing him in her office, on her grounds.

"Okay girls and boys. Tomorrow is the presentation. This will of course require some last minute refinement, yes?" Jessica says non-smiling.

"Yes?" she repeats.

Oh that was a real question. My "yes" comes a bit slower than everyone else's and I see Edward smiling at me from the corner of my eye. Apparently he found that funny. I find myself smiling against my will. He's being real immature but I'm no better: I feel like giggling. I feel like I'm back in High school. Jessica brings me back to reality by shooting me a stern glance.

"I will be keeping two of you late. The first one being of course Bella since you're head architect and also a second..." she trails off.

"Rose" I fill in obviously with a small nod of my head looking at my confidant who is smiling back at me.

Angela doesn't take offense from this because she hates staying late and I know that and can practically hear her breathe a sigh of relief. And Edward? Well... I'm not sure I could focus with him around. Jessica gets a weird gleam in her eye I can't seem to place.

"No, Edward" she says looking at him.

_What? Why_? I glance over at him and he looks neutral enough about Jessica's decision.

"That's fine by me" he answers and Jessica smiles brightly at us.

"Great! Now, get to work you guys. You have to get that project."

_Since you let it go_, I add inaudibly what we're all thinking. After Jessica's left the room Rose and Angela are picking up their bags and putting on their coats. It's really happening. I sigh hiding my face with my hands and cursing the butterflies I feel flying around like crazy in my stomach.

"Should we head to our meeting room?" I ask Edward.

He looks at me a bit longer than I expect, not saying anything.

"Yes" he finally says and I roll my eyes at him knowing he just made fun of me. He chuckles and follows me towards the elevators. Jessica calls me the minute we step inside our room to let us know she's ordered take-out for us to be delievered in about two hours.

"This could be an all nighter" I sigh.

_And there was so much good on TV_! I can't help but to complain to myself, but still... Sitting here with Edward may very well beat even old reruns of "American Idol."

"Let's get started then, shall we?" he says opening his folder and getting out his sketches. In turn I open mine and then Rose's and Angela's. We spread them out across the table.

"What's this?" Edward says looking at Angela's sketch and I see what he's looking at. In the corner of her sketch it says "_Miss Ben Chene_y" several times written in different styles and sizes with small hearts around it.

"For crying out loud, she ruined it" I comment but with a small smile because I know how happy she is with Ben.

Edward raises one eyebrow at me.

"Well aren't we the cynic" he comments while I get tippex to erase her scribbling in the corner.

"Said the non-dater" I add much more irritated than I intended.

"Does that upset you?" he asks sounding intrigued.

"_Why _on earth would that upset me?"

He doesn't answer but simply does that thing where he shakes his head smiling. _Oh god he's so annoying sometimes_! I don't know how we do it but somehow we manage to turn our focus on the sketches. We make small improvements, makes some parts clearer and change a few measurements we've just now realized were off.

"You have great technique" I say in awe as I watch Edward's hand move gracefully with the pencil. It's like a perfect dance, the nerd in me notes.

Edward eyes dart up to mine and he smiles briefly before going back to focusing on the sketch. I feel embarrassed but my focus is quickly on the paper in front of me soon lost in my own world. Two hours pass by quickly and there's a knock on the door. It's June, Jessica's assistant carrying two pizzas and the way she lights up when she sees Edward makes it hard for me to even recognize her if I didn't know it was June. Sulky June, look at her!

"Hello June" Edward greets and if possible she lights up even more.

"Hello Edward" she greets in return practically skipping to our table where she places the pizzas.

"Hey June" I say smiling, but she barely looks at me.

"Hi Bella" she says sounding radically unhappier, her eyes on Edward.

_Can she be anymore obvious_? I notice she's still standing by the table. Does she want our pizza or what's going on?

"We've got tons to do" I say hinting that maybe she should leave.

June shoots me a dirty glare before going back to drooling all over Edward.

"Do you need help with anything?" she cooes.

Edward looks up smiling.

"It's fine, June. I'll see you tom..." he begins but I interrupt him midsentence.

"Actually we could use more pencils" I smile sweetly and if looks could kill... I would be dead, but June leaves without a word. I almost snigger to myself. How many times have I not wanted to order sulky June around? And now with Edward here, she'll most definitely get more pencils since there's a chance he might need them as well.

Edward looks at me, as usual looking entertained.

"What?" I ask. "We needed more pencils."

"Nothing" he answers smiling before going back to his sketching.

About a minute later June reappears with a box full of new pencils.

"Thank you, June" he says smoothly and she practically glows.

"No problem, bye bye" she sings before closing the door behind her.

"You even got June wrapped around your finger" I comment shaking my head disapprovingly.

Edward smiles smugly.

It's half past eleven when we finally get out, happy with our working knowing it's the best we can do. We walk to the subway chatting away about the Newman project. On the short subway ride we stand side by side in comfortable silence. Our stop comes up and we get off. Although it's late there's still a lot of people in the subway I note surprised, most of them wearing suits and pencil skirts and running in different directions with briefcases in hand.

"So I think the presentation's going to go well" Edward says.

"Yeah it's going to be fine" I agree.

We fall into silence and I don't know why neither Edward or I move because it's most definitely time to go home.

"So tomorrow, Jacob Black huh?" he teases.

I sigh dramatically.

"And now I'm missing out on my beauty sleep. Not good."

"Oh I think you're going to be just fine" Edward says and there's a certain kind of gleam in his eyes I can't place. I smile.

"Goodnight, see you in a few hours" I say and we embrace quickly, almost too quickly because I'm afraid to linger in the hug more than what's expected.

I don't know why but almost like last time when I threw myself at him in the subway, I alternate between running and walking at a high speed all the way home. My heart's thumping wildly in my chest. I realize I'm nervous about tomorrow. It's essential that we get the presentation right. For several months the Newman project has been my baby and I won't let Jessica's poor decisions take that away from me. Angela's reception is at stake as well and while she hasn't spoken much about it, I know she's always seconds away from calling and cancelling. Also working closely with Edward is more exciting than it should be and I don't want to give that up just yet.

Tomorrow is the day.

I need to woo Jacob Black.


	7. Results and Two Invitations

I never thought I would miss seeing dirty dishes in the sink. I don't eat breakfast, lunch I eat at work and dinner's usually something that's comes in its own disposable box, deep frozen. I miss cleaning away yesterday's dinner. The traces of two people eating together. A pair of wine glasses in the sink. I miss getting irritated with someone for not cleaning away properly. Now I've only got myself to blame all the time which can be annoying to say the least.

I think about this as I pass by the kitchen six am already on my way to work. I'm wearing heels, a black fitted dress with three-quarter-sleeves. My hair is put up in a bun with a few strands hanging loose at the front. Although I certainly spent a good deal of time on my appearance I've come to a decision.

I will not go on a date with Jacob Black.

I may be single longing for a relationship that won't screw me over a second time, but I won't settle for anyone offering just about anything. I'm most certainly done with dating co-workers and I'm sure that once Jacob Black puts two and two together that he'll agree. It was an insane suggestion to begin with I find myself thinking as I leave my apartment. I should have learnt my lesson by now: that romantic relationships with a colleague never works out. There's simply no happily ever afters in those kind of relationships and in the end of it you have to quit your job and start all over with that too. Rose says I take things too seriously. She'd probably say that a date with Jacob Black would be just that: a date and nothing more, but I can't help rushing ahead. Also how on earth is he supposed to take me seriously as an architect and business woman if he's seen me blush and giggle over dinner? I need to focus more on being professional.

As I cross the street in order to get to the subway I nearly stop in my movement when I realize an obvious fault in my thinking. Edward. I haven't been very professional when it comes to Edward. I try to tell myself that it's different. I know he and I won't ever have that: a relationship or even a date. My day dreaming about him is just that and I'm fine about it staying at that level. Maybe I'm crushing a bit, but those things pass. Right? Right. I continue walking, wrapping my coat tighter around me. It's April, but it's still cold. It's almost cozy on the subway with tons of bodies cramped together in such a small space creating bodily warmth. The very second I walk into Stanley Projects' buildng Angela comes running.

"Bella! Good thing you're here. Come on, we're in the coffee room!"

I wonder what she's doing down here, but she tells me on the way up she's been on the look-out for me.

"I'm so winded up I can't think! Come on, we're all here already" she says impatiently dragging me towards the coffee room.

Angela has a seat. I see Rose who's looking very focused scribbling frenetically on her note pad. Edward's reading... Today's paper?

"You're not even working" I scold and he smiles innocently, making my knees feel weak.

"Waiting for the boss" he answers smoothly.

"Well aren't we the suck-up" Rose comments, snapping her note pad shut harshly looking up at me. I can hear Edward sighing and I wonder if the two of them have managed to get in some kind of disagreement. I look at Edward and he shrugs his shoulders discreetly in response. I guess he doesn't know more than me.

"Well good morning" I greet lightly having a seat next to Angela. "So let's go through the whole thing, yes?" I suggest.

I feel like a harsh teacher the way they all seem to groan, picking up their folders. We haven't even been working that hard! Usually when you're supposed to have a presentation and pitch someone your design and plan you work day and night. You cancel trips to see your family. You don't meet your friends. You even turn off your phone, but working on the Newman project so far? It's been more like a holiday than work. Since we haven't gotten the contract yet it would be unproductive to spend so much time on a contract maybe not happening. The real work is going to start the moment we get that contract.

The workaholic in me has me almost jumping in my seat thinking about going into an intense working period again and I find myself talking non-stop about how much we need to get this contract. Jessica appears in the doorway about a quarter past eight effectively interrupting my passionate speech about how we're going to work till we pass out.

"Knock knock" she greets smiling so widely I can barely see her eyes. "Jacob Black has entered the building along with his entourage" she announces. "Follow me."

We get up from our seats and walk after Jessica who is heading for the elevators. Oh no, the elevators again. I notice she's going in last, probably timing it with Edward so that she can stand next to him. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I stand in the elevator waiting for everyone to get in.

"How are you today? Nervous?" she asks him while walking in, Edward following behind.

Edward open his mouth to answer, but Rose who's standing beside me has him shutting it in a second.

"Yeah!" she calls out. "It's a big day!"

She winks at me discreetly and I try not to laugh out loud. Really Rose? How mature. She can't even let her ask Edward questions. I secretly like it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Edward fills in smiling apologetically at Jessica.

_Hm. _The ride up takes half a minute. The elevator comes to a stop and we walk out. It feels like we're heading towards our doom, but I try to tell myself that our presentation is good. In fact, it _is_ good.

"You guys go in. I'll wait for Jacob Black and his gang. They should be here any second now" Jessica says.

We walk inside the presentation room and I freeze in my tracks. The silly suggestions on the white-board are still there. "_Tell him he's handsome." "Compliment his muscles." "Flatter his intelligence." "Smack dat ass."_ I feel my jaw dropping. _We're idiots_. I mean Rose and Angela more so, but still. Why didn't anyone of us think of erasing that?! Rose comes to a halt beside me and looks absolutely petrified.

"What's going on?" Edward asks, but neither Rose and I move to give him space to go inside. He carefully pushes past us and stops suddenly.

"What the...?"

Angela's just seen the whiteboard too and we all stand perfectly still our eyes on the whiteboard and our mouths hanging open.

"We need to get that off. Like. Right. Now" I order through gritted teeth and we all dart desperately for the white board.

Angela's scrubbing with her bare hands. Rose has claimed the erazor pressing it fiercly against the white board and Edward he, immediately, without hesitation wipes his sleeve against the whiteboard. If we weren't so stressed I would have found this hilarious. I'm just about to give it a rub myself when I hear a collective sharp intake of air.

"It's permanent, my god it's permanent!" Angela exclaims loud and clear.

"What do you mean it's permanent?" I ask my heart caught in my throat.

Rose's horrified expression seems to mirror mine as she turns to look at me.

"Bella" she whispers to me. "It seems I may have accidentally used a permanent pencil yesterday. I may have taken the wrong one. It won't come off."

Edward sighs, looking at his sleeve that's still impeccably clean.

"It's permanent alright" he confirms.

I look helplessly at my group before feeling panic taking a firm grip of me.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" I order gesturing for them all to get a move on it. To get caught at the scene of the crime? Not so good.

But in the doorway I manage to walk straight into a hard chest. With eyes full of dread I slowly look up into the dark smiling eyes I remember from Friday night. _Oh my god._ I just walked straight into Jacob Black. I smile innocently.

"Bella" he says, a mild look of surprise on his face.

"Jake" I greet nervously stepping back to give the man some space. We're still in the doorway which is not good, at all.

"Wow, so you're working on my building?" he asks smiling.

I nod with a bit too much force, my nervousness hitting the roof.

"Yeah, uhu" I answer distracted because my mind's only on how I have to get Jacob Black out of this doorway. "You know what, can I borrow you? Just a minute" I suggest.

Jake smiles widely.

"Sure" he answers and I gesture for him to step out. While he does and I follow, I look over my shoulder at my group, gesturing for one of them to block the freakin' doorway so no one else tries to get in. Rose immediately runs to stand in the opening, smiling professionally at Jacob's entourage.

We stop a few meters away out of earshot from the others. What the hell do I say now?!

"I think I know what you wanted to say" Jake starts and I exhale out of relief. Great, he's taking the wheel on this one. His dark eyes peer down at me and a smile is playing on his lips. "Of course I knew I'd hired Stanley Projects but 250 employes..." he shakes his head. "I guess I thought the odds were going to be in my favour" he says with a small shrug of the shoulders. "I do apologize. I don't want you to think I'm unprofessional."

Oh. Right. I laugh, somewhat shakily.

"Not at all. Hey everyone likes flowers right?" I joke and I actually give him a playful punch on his rockhard chest.

_Why did I do that_? But he merely chuckles. I bet he didn't even notice, he's so _big, _a detail I seem to have surpressed from Friday night. I wonder what Rose will have to say about this. She likes men like Jake; ripped and huge.

"Well I guess you're right" he says lightly.

"So are we doing this or what?" I hear someone call out and I'm painfully reminded that I can't buy us much more time. I can see Rose from the corner of my eye, still smiling at Jacob's entourage although her smile has gotten a bit more strained.

"Actually this room has got no air conditioning. We want to be able to think, am I right?" I hear her say.

"So we're good?" I ask turning to Jacob once more.

He nods.

"Of course" he answers smiling.

"_Actually_ there's no other room available" I hear Jessica calling over Jacob Black's entourage, in response to Rose's lie.

I walk back and Angela approaches me immediately.

"250 employes and we don't have another room available?" she whispers in my ear.

Rose smiles even more.

"Just wait here then while I see what I can do. A minute please, I'm so sorry Mr. Black. This will..." she trails off and begin walking at a fast pace along the corridor, probably looking for another room.

"Yeah, let's move on out people. I promise we'll get a new room in a minute" Angela says shooting me a desperate glance.

Jessica walks up to me and hisses in my ear.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?"

I wince at the curse word. Jessica's crazy mad and that's not good. However in order to get that new room I need her to see what we've done.

"Take a look inside. Don't say a word and get us a new room" I order.

Jessica walks in and I hear Edward talking to her in a subdued voice. For once I'm actually happy with their interaction. Hopefully Edward can dazzle her enough to get us a new room. Soon she appears by my side again smiling professionally at the people waiting.

"Miss Rosalie was right. There's no ventilation at all in there. Let's go a few rooms to the left, alright?" she says.

We all begin moving and I see Edward looking quite smug as he joins us.

"What did you do?" I ask him expecting the worst.

_Did the non-dater promise Jessica a date or something_?

"Let's just say we got some furniture to move around after the meeting and a white board to get rid off" he answers winking at me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. We've been temporarily saved.

* * *

I'm sweating.

Jacob Black is looking at our sketches. Jessica is doing the talking for now and I've got my eyes intently focused on Jacob Black's facial expressions as he looks at our work.

He smiles suddenly and I find myself gripping Rose's hand under the table. Our hands shake together, both awaiting our doom.

"Well" Jacob Black begins his eyes still on our sketches. "This is not a hard decision."

A hard decision to what? To sack Stanley Projects and go with Havens? To throw Havens to the curb and jump on Stanley Projects?! He looks up, his eyes on me.

"You all did a great job. Congratulations."

The whole room is completely silence for a few seconds. Jessica's the first one to speak.

"So the contract is ours?" she asks calmly.

Jacob Black nodds in return looking at my boss now.

"It's yours" he confirms.

I exhale.

It's ours.

_The Newman project is finally ours._

The rest of the meeting feels useless because I can't take in a single word.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other again" Jacob says cordially to me when he's about to leave.

"Yes, thank you. This will be a great co-operation" I say smiling.

He looks at me a little bit too intently for my liking.

"I'm sure it will" he says with a small smile.

As if in on que, I blush and he seems happy with that, holding my gaze until he turns around to leave.

I have a feeling Jacob Black is not quite done with me.

"So you're going on a date after all?" Angela asks probably noticing the blushing and word exchange. I shake my head.

"No."

Right about then Rose and Edward appears, both grinning widely.

"Alright, group hug!" Ange orders and we all laugh as we lamely get together to do it. I try to ignore how good it feels to have Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

The rest of the day we spend happily discussing our time ahead working on the Newman-project. I stay behind for a while. As a team leader I need to present a plan for tomorrow that's more concrete than our talk today. It's not until I'm about to leave that I recall what Edward said earlier. That we had some furniture to move and a white board to get rid off. I leave my office throwing my bag over my shoulder while running towards the elevators. If Jessica sees it... I have no idea what her reaction would be like. The elevator ride up is slow and when it finally stops, I run out aiming for the meeting room we were supposed to be in earlier today. I open the door in a swift move planning to walk right in and I come face to face with...

Edward.

I jump having not expected to see him here.

"Oh god" I let out feeling my heart skipping a beat at the unexpected meeting.

He chuckles.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I almost forgot. I was about to leave but I needed to do this first."

I see there's still two chairs placed on a table in front of the white board. You can't see what's written on it if you don't look closely.

"You actually managed to cover the whole thing up. Impressive" I say and I approach the effective wall of furniture to remove a chair.

"I didn't know what to do. Could you imagine if someone saw that?" he asks grinning, grabbing the other chair.

Then we both look at the white board. It really is silly. Without a word we each grab a side and manage to lift it off the wall and then we don't move. We look at each other dumbfounded.

"I'm pretty sure Jessica has left. Should we... carry it out the lobby and bribe people along the way to keep quiet?" I suggest.

"It's the only way" Edward answers dramatically.

We carry the white board out, taking the elevator down.

"So what did you say to Jessica?" I ask curiously. "To get us a new room?"

Edward looks completely innocent as he shrugs his shoulders.

"The ventilation was off. I simply told her to breathe and she felt it immediately."

I smile at that.

"What?" Edward asks laughing.

"Nothing" I answer still smiling.

In fact I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth, but he probably looked her deeply in the eyes, maybe put a hand on her shoulder while asking her to breathe with him or something like that. I know for a fact Edward can dazzle women and Jessica's most certainly not an exception. We sneak through the lobby carrying the white board: the silly comments hidden by my coat thrown over it. The receptionist frowns a bit at this huge piece we're carrying, but when Edward tells her (_smiling sweetly of course_) that it's trash she blushes in response and I know that the only thing she'll remember is Edward and his smile. We go outside where it's already begun to get dark. We look for an appropriate place to ditch it. We find some containers nearby and giggle like kids who know they're doing something wrong when we try to fit it in the gap.

"Wait, your coat!" Edward exclaims and I feel like I'm going to die laughing when realizing it's half way in the container by now.

He reaches in and pulls it out all the while laughing too. When he gets it out he shakes it in the cool night air to make sure there's no dirt or dust on it from the container. He looks at me amused handing me the coat.

"Thank you" I answer and for a few seconds we merely look at each other and there's some kind of tension in the air I can't explain.

Edward is the first one to look away.

"So let's do this" he says and we once again get a grip of the white board.

We give it a final shove. It finally fits and disappears into the big metallic box.

* * *

When I get home it's with a smile on my face. We got it. We got the contract! And we ditched the white board and I shared a good laugh with Edward although it got a bit weird at the end and he actually didn't make fun of my awkward waving this time but waved back. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't lean in to give me a quick embrace but at the same time it's for the best. I decide not to dwell on it: this day has been far too good for any kind of dwelling. _Keeping things professional_, I tell myself. I can't wait to get back to work tomorrow and begin working for real. It feels a bit like Christmas Eve. My mind is in the clouds as I check my post box out of routine expecting to find it empty, but I do I double take when I notice something inside. A small pink envelope. I pick it out and with my eyes on the envelope I walk up the stairs to my apartment. Still transfixed with it I open my door and get inside. There's just something odd about it. I don't really know anyone who likes pink. I kick off my shoes and drop my bag on the floor opening the envelope impatiently. What can this be? _Who sends pink envelopes_? Angela is not planning to send out wedding invitations just yet so it can't be her unless they suddenly decided to get married sooner than October. A small pink card is inside and I read it, gasping.

_"James Havens and Lauren Mallory request the honour of your presence at their wedding _

_on the 19th of September at two o'clock S:t Patrick's Cathedral, New York ."_

Immediately I pick up the phone dialling Rose's number in a panick. To my relief she picks up on the second ring.

"JamesisgettingmarriedIcan'tbelieveitIjustgotaninv itation" I blurt out in one take.

"Bells, calm down. What's going on? Did you just say James's getting married?" she asks.

"Yes to Lauren Mallory!" I wail.

"And _you _got an invitation?" she asks disbelieving.

I feel like crying.

"Yes I did! How messed up is that?! Why would he do that?"

"That_ fucker_" Rose curses and I can hear she's practically seething. All I can do is take deep calm breaths.

She's quiet for a few seconds as if she's calming down too.

"Well there you go" she finally begins carefully. "The worst thing you could ever imagine is happening. How does it feel?" she asks gently.

I sigh.

"Like shit" I answer.

Rose scoffs.

"You need to remember this Bella. Lauren is the second choice here" she reminds me. "If you would have forgiven him you two would be walking down the aisle right now, but do you honestly want that? The guy cheated on you for an entire year. Oh god, I know it's complicated. I mean you guys were together for six years. That's a long time, but he destroyed all that in one year."

"I know" I answer subdued.

"If you feel like revenge when their big day comes we can go to that wedding and wreck the whole thing and make him regret he ever invited you" Rose suggests and I almost smile. ""Let him have his wedding" she continues irritated. "The poor bastard just lost a big,_ big_ dollar contract. We're the ones celebrating right?

I try to remind myself of this after we've hung up, watching the microwave heat up my frozen dinner. What a party, I think to myself as I sit down to eat. Suddenly my appetite is nowhere to be found.

_Lauren Mallory._

She had started as James' assistant a year after I started working there. She's a pretty girl, a bit immature I thought but kind-hearted and hard working. She brought us coffee in the mornings, got contracts for us to sign and wished us a good weekend on Fridays. James was always nice to her: but not too nice. Nice in a professional way. I never knew anything was wrong, that they were doing anything behind my back at all. Their whole act still disgusts me when I think about it.

When I found out the truth, or what I thought was the truth: that they had slept with each other _once _I decided to give James another shot. I thought about it for a week and barely slept at all. James cried like a baby when I told him I'd decided to try to forgive him. It was painful but I decided that we are all human: we all make mistakes and I wanted to be generous enough to let this one time slip if he was ready to work through things together. After all I considered him to be _the one_. James was more than willing and showed plenty of remorse during that time. It wasn't easy. I spent a lot of time locking the bedroom door behind me with James begging me on the other side to please talk to him. With time it got a bit easier. When she understood where James and I were heading (_down the aisle - that was still the plan_), Lauren quit her job willingly. I never talked to her about it. I was too upset, but I felt like I could breathe again when I didn't have to avoid her at work.

But then, two months along James' road of making amends I found out the truth once more and this time it was the real truth, it seemed. Lauren and James had had an affair for an entire year and they'd even taken it to our apartment at times. Rose showed up the very second I called her to let her know the latest turn of events. I remember hearing her shouting angrily at James in the hallway, before barging and without asking had packed my clothes in a hurry and ordered me to follow her. I remember walking past James in the hallway. His eyes had been on me the whole time but I looked away. I lived with Rose for two months before I got an apartment of my own. I met James two times after our break-up. One time to let him know I quit my job as an architect on Havens and the second time to sign papers concerning our apartment. He bought my share. I have to give it to him: he actually looked like crap both times and I believed him when he said he regretted the whole thing and wanted me back.

That is until I heard from a former co-worker at Havens that Lauren got re-employed the minute I walked out and that he and Lauren were an official couple just two months after my leaving.

Now they are getting married.

And I'm here with a frozen dinner on my own. The fact that we got the Newman project beating out Havens suddenly doesn't give me joy at all. I wonder if James planned this, to send me a wedding invitation the minute he found out he wasn't getting the contract. He must have known Stanley Projects was his competitor. It's as if he knew I would be happy and didn't want me to feel too good about it. If that's the case he's succeeded. A time for celebration and I seem to have forgotten what I'm supposed to be celebrating.

* * *

I go to work the next day with a feeling of dread, not noticing anyone else and barely looking up when Jessica congratulates me on a job well done. I sit down in front of my computer staring onto the screen seeing nothing. I'm supposed to go over some numbers for the Newman project but my mind is all over the place and at the same time it's nowhere. James is getting married. If I had decided to forgive him _we _would have been married by now. I have myself to blame partly. I could have forgiven him. I could have made that choice, but I didn't. I knew that despite how much it hurt I had to respect myself and believe that I am worth someone better and that I _will _find love again, but James getting married is the ultimate proof that we really are through and it's hitting me harder than I expected.

I sigh and then bang my head against the desk. I wish I was home right now watching a movie wrapped in a blanket. Of course in my ultimate moment of self pity I hear a knock on the door. What a sense of timing.

"Come in" I mutter not even bothering lifting my head.

"You really know how to make someone feel welcomed" I hear a smooth voice say.

Oh please not Edward. Not right now. I could even take on June right now, but Edward? I hear him taking a seat opposite my desk. The man apparently has no sense of privacy.

"Mm, welcome" I mutter before actually sitting up straight.

"Exhausted from our little scheme yesterday?" he jokes, but I can't even smile at that.

He eyes me warily with his emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks so gently I feel like crying.

"Uhu" I answer nodding but I feel my eyes tearing up so I look down on my desk. All I want to do is tell everyone, but I can't do that. It's like the words have dried up in my mouth. Also I still haven't told Edward the truth. He believes Rose is the one who almost married James and I don't want to try to explain why I ever tried to hide that I was the one who almost made that mistake. What would that explanation sound like? Is there even an explanation for it? I sigh again and then look at Edward. I can't even fully appreciate that he's looking amazing today as well. I take a deep breath. "So. The Newman project" I say smiling, but it feels more like a grimace. In that exact moment I look down again and notice something on my desk. Another envelope, but this is not tacky pink. This is classy white and I pick it up. How come I didn't notice it when I walked in? Am I really that far gone in my own misery?

"Did you leave this here?" I ask eyeing Edward suspiciously.

He shakes his head and I open the it.

"Why are you here anyway?" I mutter and I can hear him chuckle. "A strange question Cullen, but do you mind reading this?" I ask handing the letter over to Edward.

I find that the letters in front of me seem to be dancing. My mind really is a mess today.

He frowns but accepts it.

"It's from Jacob Black" he says and I stiffen immediately.

_What if he left me a note asking for a date anyways_? The second I think it I want to slap myself so hard. _Stop being so full of yourself Swan,_ I scold inaudibly and wait for Edward to continue.

"Well, what does it say?" I ask rather impatiently.

Edward looks up at me smiling slightly.

"He's inviting us to his vineyard over the weekend."

Edward hands me back the letter and I eye through it quickly forcing myself to focus. It turns out Jacob Black has invited the Newman-project team to his vineyard located two hours from the city to spend the weekend there all in his good-will and appreciation for our up-coming hard work. It says that it's Mr. Black's treat and his wish that we'll go and enjoy the beautiful countryside. Edward and I immediately summon Rose and Angela to share the news. They walk in my office about five minutes later bringing coffee for all of us and I notice Rose looking excited.

"Before you make this important announcement, whatever it is, Bells, I've got some news that'll save all of us!" she exclaims.

We all look at her expectantly and I wonder what she's even talking about.

"I found some spray that can take away permanent markers from white boards. How awesome is that?"

I actually choke on my coffee and I hear Edward chuckle.

Rose frowns looking at Angela who looks equally as confused shrugging her shoulders.

"You guys must have a weird sense of humour. You _do _know that wasn't a joke right?" Rose asks us.

I look swiftly at Edward who looks as mischievous as I feel, his green eyes gleaming.

"The whiteboard's not a problem. We fixed it last night" I answer eager to swtitch the subject to what I really want to talk about. "Now, I'd like to tell you about the message we got from Jacob Black this morning..."

I tell them about the vineyard invitation this weekend and I watch Rose's and Angela's faces go from not so intrigued to completely enamored.

"It feels like it's too much, but I mean if Jacob Black is insisting that we should drink his wines out on this luxurious vineyard for a weekend... I guess we have to" Rose says pretending to find this a bit hard.

"We_ have_ to" Angela agrees nodding. "Actually it would be rude not to and I don't want to be rude."

"I'm game" Edward says casually.

"So let's go, this weekend right?" I say.

Now everyone is looking through their calendars: although I'm merely pretending because I know there's nothing written in mine, except for "_Good movie on Saturday! Don't forget to watch "A good year" with Russell Crowe_", but I act like it's important: frown on my face and all wondering how on earth I'm going to reschedule this. I'm feeling very relieved. I don't know if I could have faced another weekend alone in my apartment, especially this weekend. Two days out on the countryside is exactly what I need and I'm willing to sacrifice two hours of Russell Crowe for that.

"I'll just ignore this one" Angela says frowning at her calendar. "It was a construction meeting about the kitchen but Ben can do that alone..." she thinks aloud.

"And I was supposed to go on a family dinner but I'm sure I can change it to mid-week" Edward ponders aloud.

For some reason it feels like it's my turn to share my now cancelled plans.

"And I..." I begin hesitantly. "I think I can rearrange my weekend" I finally say pretending to write something important in my calendar but really I'm writing "_rent_ "_Good year_". I feel someone's eyes on me and I look up only to notice that Edward's looking at me funnily. It's as if he can sense I'm putting on a show. Perhaps I overdid it. Did I even smooth out a mustache I don't have just to look full in thought?

"And apparently I have no life. I was going to watch a movie Saturday. That... chickflick thing with Russel Crowe and I actually wrote that in my calendar. How pathetic right_?" _Rose snorts and I just know she's been peeking through my calendar, but when she did thatI have no idea. However it's confirmed when she winks at me.

_Argh.._

"Yeah you do that" I tell her annoyed before smiling brightly at Angela and Edward. "So it's all settled then? We're off to the vineyard?" I ask more lightly.

They all nod and I feel lighter than I've felt in hours.

Off to the vineyard!

* * *

This is a bit of a _du du du dun!_ moment, for me at least because I have some plans... So. The vineyard. What do you think/fear/hope will go down there?

Also thank you for reviewing, Surfette! it encourages me a lot.

To Guest who thought Bella was acting obvious and the whole Jacob thing would be unethical: I think you're right on both accounts! I'm not too good on the mystique and a lot of times I want it to come off that way. The result may be a bit silly, but I guess it's mean for it to be a bit silly :) Hope you're going to want to stick around anyways!

Also thank you "_Left in bits_" for your very encouraging words! I will definitely keep this story up, as long as I know somebody's reading and enjoying it :)

Also thanks to Sassy973! I will update soon again!

But really guys... 61 follows and 14 reviews?! I want to hear from you, come on! ;)

If anyone wants to know more about how Bella found out James was cheating etc... there'll be more about that since we're not through with James just yet.

Next up: **The Vineyard**!


	8. The Vineyard Part I

**So... I said I would update soon and all I can say is that _soon - _well it's relative. Heh... Okay so I suck! Anyways here's the new chapter :)**

* * *

After making sure the worst gossip girls at the office have gone away from the coffe room Rose leans in close to me.

"Bells, this is karma. You found out James is marrying the girl he cheated on you with two days ago. Yesterday you found out we're going to indulge in free wine and country side luxury the whole weekend and that Jessica permits us to work half day today so we can go early."

I frown at her in response.

"So James basically ruined six years of my life and all I get is a weekend out on a vineyard?"

Rose smiles widely.

"I know right?"

I want to slap her so hard, but I am momentarily distracted when she takes a hold of my hands. She looks me deeply in the eyes and I just know she's going to give me a speech. Probably about karma.

"Yes?" I say impatiently.

Rose looks disapproving, sighing deeply.

"I think of this time in your life as a turn around. You finally got the Newman project and you're starting to get rewarded for your hard work. My experience with these things are that when one good thing happens another is bound to follow. Trust me!" Then her eyes soften. "Remember what I told you when you and James broke up?"

"I'm going to get what I deserve" I repeat her wise words and Rose even says them along with me.

"And it's happening. I promise. It's happening."

"So this is the ultimate prize, huh?" I can't help but feeling disappointed.

She lets go off my hands laughing.

"It's on the way Bells!" she says annoyingly happily. "Now let's start our day, yay!"

I feel my jaw dropping. _I can't believe Rose just said "yay."_

* * *

I've just left work to make a stop back home before going to the vineyard. I'm thinking about the weekend but also about Rose. She was unusually cheery today at work and I almost find it suspicious. I make a mental reminder to ask her about Calves. Who knows maybe she found the courage to go out of her hiding place and ask him out or something? While packing my bag I hear my phone ringing. Speaking of the devil...

"Yup" I answer supporting the phone in between my ear and shoulder while still folding clothes.

_Multi-tasking pro, alright! _But when Rose tells me she won't be joining us at the vineyard after all I drop it out of pure shock. Turns out I'm not the pro I thought I was, but seriously _what the hell!_? I pick it up ignoring my pile of clothes and focus on our phone conversation.

"Why? Free wine._ Your best friend_. Two awesome colleagues. One _vineyard_. The country side!" I list all these things I find worth going for but all she does is sigh in return.

"You know my friend Marian?" she asks.

"Marian?" I repeat confused.

"The bridezilla?" she reminds.

_Oh her_. Bridezillas. They're just the worst.

"Yes?" I urge waiting for an explanation I'll find acceptable.

"She's ordered a bachelorette party and she demands it to be thrown this weekend."

I frown feeling confused once more.

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise planned by the bridesmaids?"

"Yes, but she's a _bridezilla,_ Bella! That means she controls _everything_, even the spontaneous things" Rose answers annoyed.

"Come with us to the vineyard" I whine in return.

"Ange will be there so it won't be just you and Edward. I have to throw this party otherwise she'll never speak to me again. While I find her terrifying she really is a good friend; that is when she's not getting married and when I don't see her too often."

I sigh deeply.

"Sounds great Rose. Well good luck."

"Don't be pissed Bells, please" she pleads and I groan loudly out of frustration. It's hard to stay mad at her for any length of time.

"I won't. Go have fun, plan your party and we'll drink all the wine."

* * *

One hour later I'm waiting out on the street in front of my apartment. My bag is packed and I'm on the look-out for Edward's rental car. After he's picked me up we'll drive by Angela to get her, but while waiting I get a phone call. This time it's from Angela.

"Bella this is crazy! Ben's got some virus that's affected his balance and he can't walk! Doctors say it's not dangerous but he's going to need a lot of support at home this weekend and I have to help him with everything. Basically he has to learn how to walk again! What kind of virus is that?!"

I want to answer "_inconvenient_" but I don't because it truly sounds like a pain.

"I'm sorry Ange. That sounds dreadful" I say sympathetically.

"It will be alright. It's a bit silly. Obviously I can't come with you guys to the vineyard, but say hi to Rose and Edward for me."

"I will" I answer. "Take care and say hi to Ben."

I can't believe this. _What's next?_ Edward's calling to cancel too? My eyes are about to pop out of their sockets when I hear my phone go off again. It's happening! He's cancelling!

"Do you have a virus or a party to plan?" I ask him nervously.

"Neither, but I do believe I have a lady to pick up. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be there in five. The guys at the rental were a bit slow but I haven't forgotten. See you soon" he says hanging up.

It strikes me now that it's just going to be the two of us. _Great. Not awkward at all._ I wonder if he'll think I've planned this for some reason. I feel like I'm about to have a full-blown panic attack. Five minutes later a silver Volvo pulls up honking the horn loudly although I see very clearly that it's Edward through the window. I roll my eyes, forgetting all about my nervousness for the moment. I approach the car but stop suddenly in my tracks upon seeing Edward get out of his seat to go round and open the car door for me. _Do men still do that? _

"You do know these are modern times, right? Women open their own car doors now" I point out.

Edward dramatically puts a hand over his face looking as if he's in deep remorse.

"Ah I wish I could take it all back, but I can't."

He removes his hand smiling back at me.

"Actually I can" he says, closing the car door.

I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"Alright alright" I say. "I'll lighten up, I promise."

He grins and opens the car door again. He seems to be in a very good mood today, I note. Well who wouldn't be? We're off on a mini-holiday. And oh. I haven't told him about Rose and Angela. I get inside, throwing my bag in the backseat and watch Edward run around to the other side again. I swallow hard. Should we cancel? What would be the point in that? However if we're going through with this I'm going to have to tell him at some point that it'll be just the two of us. It would be very weird to keep him hanging.

"So what's this about a virus and a party? The two don't seem connected" Edward says, getting in and closing the door.

I notice he's sporting a slightly more casual look than he does at work. He's wearing a pullover instead of his usual jacket and tie and he's actually wearing jeans. I shake my head as if to clear it. I really need to stop checking him out so that I can remember to act normal. Did he say something? Oh right. He asked about the virus and the party and if the two are connected. _Come on Swan, focus._

I nod.

"They are. Rose called and cancelled because she has a bachelorette party to plan very suddenly. Angela called me just now. Ben has some sort of virus and she has to take care of him all weekend." I look at Edward from the side. "It's just you and I" I say a bit nervously.

He looks surprised but smiles wickedly.

"And a whole lot of wine. I'm game. Are you?"

Edward and I... And a whole lot of wine. What do you know? It even rhymes!

"Let's go" I say.

Off to the vineyard. Just the two of us... _I'm sure it'll be fine! It'll be fine. Right?_

* * *

A two hour drive away from Manhattan: a drive I spend blabbering about the Newman-project when I'm not staring out the window. Could it be any more apparent how nervous I am about this weekend? But Edward being the gentleman he is nods in pretend understanding every time I say something completely incomprehensible. When I am blabbering he just smiles with his eyes on the road (of course as any sane driver...)

Now here comes the real awkward part.

I don't know if it's just because it's suddenly only Edward and I, but the vineyard is a very and I mean _very _romantic place. The vines surround the main villa that look like it's taken out of a Jane Austen novel. Also the sun is setting so there's a soft pinkish glow over the fields giving that romantic feel. It's quiet in the dusk time with a few distant birds chatting away. To add to my romantic experience Edward insists on carrying my bags for me and suddenly I'm nearly convinced I must be dreaming.

The very moment we begin walking an older man appears from the main villa. He's kind of strict looking to be staying at such a serence place I think, but the second he smiles he's excuding warmth and I like him immediately.

"Mr and Mrs...?" the man starts off.

_Oh god. I should have known this. I mean what does this look like? Edward's carrying my bags... We arrived together... But didn't Jacob brief this guy about what kind of people he'd invited? Work related or something?_

"Mr Cullen, but just Edward will do" Edward answers politely shaking his hand.

I frown_. Did he not hear what he said? _

"Ah right Cullen! You guys are personally invited by Mr. Black himself. I remember. A party of four. I got a cancellation though from two of you. While it was nice of them to call and let us know it's really not necessary. This place is never full this time of year" he grins at us. "Oh! And this must be Mrs Cullen" the man who presents himself as Harry says reaching out his hand to me.

I can hear Edward chuckling but I don't look at him. He's enjoying this!

"Just Bella" I answer smiling politely. "And actually..." I begin, planning to correct him but Harry cuts me off.

"Come on kids, in we go!"

"Yeah but..." I begin again but it's too late.

To be an older man Harry is awfully fast having snatched the bags from Edward's hands and running up towards the main villa. The inside is, if possible, even more beautiful than the outside. We're walking through a narrow corridor with squeaky floors and everything. On the walls there are photos of the vineyard shot in black and white and several small chandeliers to die for in the ceiling.

"Mr. Black had booked separate rooms" Harry says laughing where he's walking ahead of us. "Surely there must be some kind of mistake. We have a very fine suite, actually a wedding suite with a private balcony overlooking the vines and the field. It's not taken for the weekend and it's such a shame to let it stay empty when we have a couple right here. Let me show you" he says gesturing towards the stairs in front of us.

We walk up the stairs and Edward makes an attempt to set the record straight.

"Well me and Bella are..."

"You are newly weds are you not? You'll just love this! It's our only room upstairs with this kind of view" Bob interrupts opening the first door we see.

"There really is no problem, because..." I begin again planning to explain that we're not married.

But then I see the room and I stop so suddenly Edward walks straight into me, stopping midsentence.

I hear his sharp in take of air when he sees what I see.

_Holy shit_! I think, and I immediately hope I didn't say anything out loud. What a room! It's fantastic. It's... Heaven. A white four-poster bed, a fabulous couch... And... The... View. I walk right in and Edward follows. I practically run out onto the balcony. From there we have a perfect view of the vines and I feel like I can't breathe, overcome by the level of romance. This is a dream! I turn around and Harry is smiling at the both of us.

"I hope it's to your liking. Settle in and when you're ready come on down to the restaurant. You must be hungry. It's just across this mainhouse and it's quite a treat. All on mr. Black, of course."

Harry leaves us and for some seconds all Edward and I do is gawk at the room before us. I close the door all the while my eyes fixed on the balcony and the view.

"Surely we can't stay here.. In the suite. In a wedding suite" I say my voice sounding strangely detached from myself.

"I know. Obviously we'll tell Harold down at the restaurant" Edward says sounding as far away as I feel.

"Harry" I correct absently my eyes fixed with the rows and rows of beautiful green romantic vines outside our balcony.

"Since we're not going to stay here I'm at least trying the bed because it looks perfect" I say then throwing myself at it like a kid and it's just as soft and cosy as I'd imagined.

Edward smiles widely at me.

"You're enjoying yourself, mrs Cullen?" he asks.

I laugh.

"This could be a fun charade. Don't you think?" I muse aloud.

"I'm already enjoying it" Edward answers winking at me.

And we haven't even had any wine yet. _Oh my lord_. I blush involuntarily. Ten minutes later we're at the restaurant which is equally as fantastic as everything else on the vineyard. Both Edward and I have every intention to tell Harry that there's been a mix-up but somehow we never get around to it. Besides wouldn't it be weird? "_Hey Harry we're not married_!" - yes it would! Because... Because we've already got our bags in the suite and all. So. _Ha!_

"Would you look at the wine-menue? It's like the bible" I mutter letting my eyes rummage through it.

"Well Mrs Cullen, I don't know if you noticed but we're actually at a vineyard" Edward says.

I roll my eyes at him being a smart-ass.

"Oh the eye-rolling again. An old favorite" Edward says winking at me. "Do you have any preference?"

"Not at all, you choose, I'll drink and mr. Black will pay" I answer happily.

"A great combination" Edward states.

The waitor approaches and Edward order their local wine. He then orders the beef, rare, for himself.

"And for Mrs. Cullen?" the waitor asks.

I'm getting disturbingly used to the title barely reacting.

"I'll have the beef too, but medium" I answer.

Handing over our menues we await our wine which comes within the minute. Cheerfully we toast to nothing in particular. The wine is actually real nice and I for one feel like some kind of hotshot. Is this what it could feel like to be Mrs. Cullen for real I wonder? After our toast I see Edward's looking slightly more serious than before.

"How do you feel with just the two of us here?" he asks. I frown and he clarifies. "I know you have so much morale about work and the privacy of..."

I realize he's mocking me.

"Ha ha" I say. "It's not like we're doing anything immoral here" _Atleast not ye_t, I add in my own mind. "We just happen to share the wedding suite" I say.

"You are right as always, wifey" Edward says raising his glass and I do the same.

It seems we've decided to keep the suite.

"Besides Rose and Angela would have done exactly the same thing" although I'm not too sure about this. "That view?" I say.

"That view" he confirms knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"And that bed" I muse.

He frowns at that.

"Ah the bed. I believe there was a couch in there. I'll just take the couch."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"It's a big bed" I point out innocently enough. "Let's be adult about it. We'll sleep head to toe if it makes you feel more comfortable, Mr Goody Two-Shoes" I say wistfully although I'm not too sure if sleeping head to toe is very adult.

Edward's got that amused twinkle in his eyes.

"You just called me Mr Goody Two-Shoes" he states the obvious. "I feel like our roles are getting reversed."

"How do you feel about that?" I ask coyly.

He smiles broadly.

"Why mrs. Cullen are you flirting?"

I blush.

"I'm a lightweight. Where's our food?" I joke.

"So wine makes you flirty. Good to know" he says with a wink.

_Am I drooling? _Thank god our food arrives within the minute and the steak... Is magic. Heaven and the perfect distraction for moment. Just like everything else seems to be this weekend, thinking about it. I do feel in a lighter mood. Maybe Rose was right (or _maybe_ I _am _drunk already). Or the vineyard really is what I deserve. I decide to strike up some personal conversation.

"So tell me more about your family. What does your parents do?" I ask curious about the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"My father's a doctor and my mother is an interior designer" he answers.

I nod.

"And your siblings?"

He looks amused and it's like he's thinking of some kind of inside joke.

"My sister Alice is a shopaholic and my brother Emmett owns a gym."

I laugh.

"Shopaholic? But what does she do for a living?"

Edward shakes his head smiling and it's apparent he's fond of her.

"She's a personal shopper. A very bad combination if you ask me."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Does she buy clothes for you?" I guess.

And if I've ever seen Edward close to blushing it would be now. He looks guilty.

"Ah. Well. I can't seem to stop her..." he trails off grimacing slightly.

"And did your mom decorate your apartment?" I tease.

"Swan" Edward says in a scolding tone but he can't seem to keep his serious charade up very long, laughing. "Not all of it" he finally admits.

I laugh out loud.

"You're a typical bachelor. I bet your dad does your health exams too."

He shakes his head smiling but neither confirm or deny my latest accusation.

"What about your family?" he asks. "It's only fair that you tell me now that I've confessed these things to you."

I can feel my smile stiffen slightly but I do my best to stay in my giddy frame of mind. I dislike talking about myself but I realize I can't very well ask him questions all night and then dodge his in return.

"Well my mom doesn't work. Her husband Phil is a sports agent. He travels a lot and she goes with him all around the states" I answer.

"And your dad?" Edward asks.

"He's a police chief in Forks" I answer and it's apparent even to me how much cooler my voice got.

He looks intrigued.

"And you're not very close?" he guesses.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Everything is relative" I answer lightly and I realize how annoying I'm being. I hate it when people do that, they touch very lightly on something and then they leave it. I decide to be slightly more generous. "We had a bit of a falling out years ago. He's never approved of my move here. He wanted me to stay in Forks. They do have a nice university not too far off with the education I wanted but..." I shrug my shoulders. "I wanted to cast away and he resented that."

"And you haven't spoken since?" Edward asks sounding disbelieving.

I shake my head but then I change my mind.

"Sporadically. Last time I saw him was four years ago. I was on a business trip in Seattle and we had a coffee. All he could say was that my hair was longer so our relationship isn't very vibrant as you can tell."

Edward smiles shrewdly.

"Doesn't that make you sad, though? I can't imagine having that kind of relationship with my father."

I frwon at his somber tone.

"I don't consider myself to be a girl with daddy issues, Cullen" I say raising one eyebrow.

"If you say so" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh it is so."

"Whatever you say wifey."

I groan.

"Oh you're trying to push my buttons!"

He raises one eyebrow.

"Isn't that what husbands do?"

"I guess. Oh god what have we done?"

* * *

By the time I'm on my third glass of wine my chellphone rings. I pick it up from my purse looking at the display.

"It's Rose, I better take it" I say and rise from my chair.

I sneak away to the lobby.

"Yello" I greet.

"Are you drunk?!"

"Just a little bit" I confess. "Hey where are you? It sounds crazy!"

There's loud music and several women screaming in the background. While we've had some great parties at Rose's place it has never been anywhere close to what I'm hearing.

"At the bachelorette party, I told you. The strippers are on their way and the girls are going freakin' bananas."

I snort.

"And you thought _now _was a good time to call me?"

I can practically _hear _her roll her eyes in response.

"Bella. I just talked to Ange."

Oh no not good. She does sound a bit pissed off.

"How's Ben?" I ask but she ignores my question completely.

"She cancelled too which means you and Edward are there alone!"

"Is that a crime?" I shoot back immediately and Rose groans loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Thank God you have your own rooms..." she sighs relieved.

_I think it's for the best I don't mention the whole ordeal with the wedding suite..._

"Don't worry Rosie. We're _adults_. Mature people. We're having a greeeat time."

"I'm sure you are. Don't drink any more Bells. Stay away from wine!"

Oh the double morale!

"Just hours ago you told me to indulge and that's exactly what I did" I say "I mean, what I'm_ doing_."

"That was before I knew Ange wasn't there to ruin the mood for you guys. I've got a freakin' bachelorette party to host, Be a good girl and make sure his pants stay put. I've got to go. The strippers are coming."

I hear "_I__t's raining men_" come on right before she clicks me. I look at my cellphone. What's going on with Rose? The mood swings. First she says "yay" at work and now she's pissed? _Seriously_!

"Everything alright?" Edward asks when I return.

I smile.

"Perfect. More wine!"

* * *

Unsteady on my feet I'm thankful to find the bed in reach and I lay down. The whole room is spinning. Needless to say I didn't take Rose's advice and Edward certainly took my order. How come I never learn just where my limit is? I'm twenty-eight years old and I still can't handle alcohol!

"You should drink some water Mrs. Cullen" Edward says softly and before I know it there's a glass of water in my hand.

"Why did we drink all that wine?" I ask and I don't sound like myself.

"_We_?" Edward repeats amused sitting down on the edge of the bed and loosening his tie. He's just pushing my buttons because we drank the same amount but apparently I can't handle it and he can.

"I'm too drunk to roll my eyes... but just know..." I sigh. "That I'm doing it."

He chuckles and I feel him tugging at my feet.

"Stop pulling my feet, Cullen!" I scold, hand over face and feeling very annoyed.

Now he laughs out loud, a rare sound I haven't heard too much.

"I'm getting your shoes off. I'm not pulling your feet" he says and then he adds something that sounds like "_You're doable" _before standing up.

"What was that?" I ask.

He stops in his movement and I can see he's got a blanket and a pillow in his arms. He grins at me.

"I said, you're _adorable_ Mrs. Cullen" he repeats. "Even when you're drunk."

Oh. Right, I guess that works too. I sit up straight and drink the water.

"What are you doing?" I ask him seeing as he's dropping the blanket and pillow on the very luxurious sofa. He frowns.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa. You may see me as a pervert Bella, but I'm a gentleman" he says obviously.

"I'm not questioning your chivalry skills, but we were going to sleep head to toe" I remind him.

"You were serious about that?" he laughs.

"There's nothing more serious than sleeping head-to-toe" I answer very seriously.

He shrugs his shoulders and then walks in to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I hear water going off and I wonder if he's talking a shower at this hour. Hm. I drink the rest of the water determined to sober up just a bit before drifting off. I stand up and make my way to my bag and pull out my pj's. I groan when I see what I've packed. Clearly if I'd known I'd be sharing the wedding suite with Edward I'd packed something else. Now all I have is a big old worn-out Star-Wars t-shirt which I love, but it's not the sexiest piece of garment I've ever laid eyes on. I change and on my way back to the bed I stop and stare at the view from the balcony. I walk out on it and it's ridiculous how beautiful the fields look in the pale moonlight. It's so painfully romantic I force myself to walk away.

I lay down revelling in the soft feel of duvet covers when I hear the bathroom door open. The lights are turned off. A few seconds later I feel him sitting down on the bed on the other side. After a minute I peek and see that he's settled on the other side, as we agreed sleeping head to toe with me. If I reach out... I can touch his face with my foot._ How awesome is this?!_ And how inebriated am I. Really that's childish. After a few more minutes I sneak away to the bathroom where I drink tons of water, brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I tip toe back to the bed.

"What t-shirt is that?" I hear Edward's voice.

_Crap! Did he see_? I swiftly pull the covers over me effectively covering my t-shirt.

"It's a t-shirt" I answer vaguely. "You've never seen one before?"

"A Star-wars t-shirt?" he asks.

I sigh. I better fess up.

"Yes. It's the oldest t-shirt I own" I explain. "Dating all the way back to my first year of college."

He's quiet for a few seconds.

"Were you a nerd, Bella?" he asks and I can hear he's smiling.

"Shut up" I say and I reach out to give him a kick.

Edward dodges my attack laughing.

"You never said you'd hurt me if I slept head-to-toe with you" he says.

"Maybe I was a bit of a nerd" I confess. "And I bet you were the one who teased all the nerds" I accuse.

"Your assumption is wrong. I was the one getting teased."

"Why?" I ask intrigued.

"I was overweight, wore glasses. It's kind of easy to pick on someone like that, just point out the obvious."

While I do feel sympathy for young high school Edward I feel like I've figured something out.

"That's why you sleep around! It's revenge for all the times girls didn't want to go out with you!"

He chuckles.

"Again you're wrong. That too, is a very common misinterpretation. Also what kind of revenge is that? You didn't want to sleep with me so now I'm going to sleep with you?"

I frown.

"You're right. It does sound a bit odd, but I mean like... You do it now because you can?" I guess.

"Are you saying overweight people with glasses can't sleep around?" Edward asks in return.

"I'm sure they can" I muse.

We're quiet for some time and after a while I think he's fallen asleep.

"What's this about James Haven?" he asks suddenly.

I stiffen.

"Maybe you should ask Rose" I suggest lightly.

"I did and funnily enough she had no idea what I was talking about."

Realization dawns on me. My lie is no good._ Damn_! Why didn't I tell Rose she was the one who was engaged to James? Let her in on the lie? Such a rookie-mistake.

"You're very into gossip for a guy."

He chuckles in response.

"Why did you let me think it was Rose?"

"Because I'm in denial?" I guess. "Actually you're about to get a foot in the face for even bringing that up" I warn tiredly.

"That bad huh?"

I'm quiet for a while.

"Why do you want to know about him?" I ask not even bothering saying his name.

Edward's quiet for a few seconds as if he's contemplating but he doesn't have to because I've decided to be generous again.

"I was working on his firm. Havens. It was my first job after college and... One thing lead to another, you know how it goes..."

"So you dated your boss?" Edward asks and I can't help but to notice the teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes, Edward. I dated my boss" I answer irritated. "And obviously it's a very bad idea, because at the end of things I couldn't stay at Havens. Or I could if I wanted to make things worse but watching him with his mistress every day I figure it could be a bit self-destructive" I explain.

"He cheated on you?" he asks incrediously.

"Yes with his secretary. How clichée is that? And for a whole year so it wasn't what you can call a "mistake"." I feel tears coming to my eyes and I'm glad we're sleeping head to toe so Edward can't see. "He had the guts to plan our wedding the entire time and he was a Bridezilla, Edward. A freakin' bridezilla" I recall bitterly.

"James Havens a bridezilla?" he repeats.

I roll my eyes in the dark.

"He has a dream-wedding planned. He wants to get married on a mountain-top somewhere in France. On Mount Blanc. First you got to climb the thing and then out of breath and all sweaty you're going to say your vows. I did so much googling. So much googling for such a long time how to pull off a wedding like that.."

"You were going to climb Mount Blanc to get married?!" Edward exclaims.

"Yes. We'd bought backpacks and everything and I..."

I'm thrown of course by Edward laughing out loud. He's practically convulsing.

"I can't..." he gasps inbetween. "Believe it" he manages to get out.

"Stop it!" I aim to kick him again and this time I succeed getting an "aouch" and another wave of uproarious laughter. I can't help but to laugh along. Because it sounds crazy. It _is_ crazy!

"I know" I cry out. "It's... The stupid things you do for love."

He calms down and after a while he's got a bunch of new questions to fire at me.

"So what was your plan? To marry him on a mountain top and then kids?"

I think about it. We had a plan alright.

"Something like that. First a house though so we had a contract of buying one, a bit from Greenwich but still fairly close by. It's a fantastic object and we had all kinds of plans of how to remodel it but I should've known then that James and I weren't meant to be. I mean he's obsessed by historicism and wanted to rebuild the thing to look like a roman senate or something. I love Rome and all of its old buildings, but I don't want to live in one. That's not a home to me."

Edward sighs.

"Yeah I get what you mean. If I were to build my house it would be closer to Shingle."

Out of excitement I sit up straight looking at Edward who's looking at me a bit confused.

"Are you kidding me? That's what I've always imagined!"

"That my house would be Shingle style?"

"No dummy, _my_ house!"

"I know Bella, I'm just joking. Are you serious though? That's excellent, proves we both have good taste."

"I would do without high triangle roofs though. I hate them" I say.

Now it's Edward's turn to sit up straight.

"I hate high triangle roofs!" he exclaims excitedly.

Suddenly it feels like we're either going to kiss passionately or high five. I decide on neither and lay back down again but this time leaning onto the bedframe so I can see him properly.

"Nice shirt" Edward comments and I smile proudly embracing the awesomeness that is my shirt. I do notice however that _he's not_ wearing a shirt and I quickly advert my eyes. My god. I just saw Edward's chest and it's every bit as fantastic as I had imagined it to be. Oh my lord. He's... He's... Perfect.

"You know I'm not very self conscious Bella. You don't need to look away just because I'm not wearing a shirt" he says teasingly.

I pretend to look surprised.

"You're not self-conscious? Why I would have never guessed!"

The way he's leaning onto his elbows casually and effortlessly while flaunting his bare chest, the duvet cover effectively cover the part where things could get overload exciting makes it pretty clear that he's not self conscious. But he rolls his eyes at my comment which is more my more thing, but kind of attractive when he does it. I wonder if he's taken the habit from me.

"If it bothers you..." he trails off and suddenly I feel terrified at the prospect of him putting on a shirt.

"Not at all Cullen. You stay shirtless" I order. I look coyly at him. "Makes me wonder though. Exactly how inappropriate are you? Are you wearing underwear or... I wonder if I reach out my foot and..."

Next thing I know I get a pillow thrown right in my face. I laugh out loud, my laugh cackling all over the place.

"Do you seriously think I would be so obnoxiously forward that I'd actually get in bed naked with you?" he asks and I can tell he's more entertained than irritated judging by the smile playing on his lips, not really matching his tone of voice that's slightly more offended.

"A girl can dream right?" I comment feeling very forward myself, although I'm not topless like Edward.

He looks at me intrigued.

"Do you find me attractive?"

I can't believe he's asking me that. Am I _that_ hard to read? He's done nothing but to drive me crazy ever since we met. I look incrediously at him.

"You're a man. I'm a woman. Of course I do" I answer. "But that's no surprise to you. A surprise would be if I didn't" I say surely.

Edward smiles at that.

"Sometimes you get me all wrong, but I forgive you this time too."

"That's generous of you."

I lay back down feeling very tired all of a sudden, too tired to feel embarrassed about the fact that I just confessed to Edward that I find him attractive. The rustling of a duvet cover tells me he's getting ready for sleep too.

"Bella?" he says after a while.

"Mm?" I answer.

Pause.

"I find you attractive, too."

Suddenly I feel fully awake, eyes wide open.

"Oh."

"Goodnight, Bella" he says and I can hear he's smiling.

He probably knows he has disrupted any chance of me sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing. It's always a good feeling to know that there's someone reading :D**

**Shinpi-no-Flame: Actually I didn't know that trick. What can I say! My experience with whiteboards is limited haha. Also they could have looked for the spray Rose found later on but they didn't. I think Bella and Edward knew it was an overkill thing to do and that's why they were laughing about it :)**

**Also I changed the summary for the story. I hope it's better!**

**Next up... The Vineyard part II!**


End file.
